Defiant
by xnightmare'sxnightmarex
Summary: When Bakura meets Marik, he begins to feel an odd attraction. The thing is both of them are both self destructive. Bakura cuts and Marik uses drugs. Can the other help each other out, or will one loose all hope and result in death? Complete!
1. Meeting

**Defiance**

**Summary: **Bakura's father hates gays. Bakura's got a secret. He's gay. When he meets Marik, the dark and handsome figure, he begins to feel things for him that he had never felt for anyone before. The thing is both of them are both self destructive in their own ways. Bakura cuts and Marik uses drugs and they both drink until they are wasted and smoke a pack of cigarettes daily. Can the other help each other out and get past their self destructive ways, or will one loose all hope and result in death?

**Inspiration: **Most of this story was inspired by "Our Stupid Moonlit Romance" by UsuakariTOT but some came from stories by Hikikomori.

No POV

"You got an F on your report card?" Hiroshi yelled. Taking the card away from Bakura. He had something very important to tell his father, but he wondered if now was the best time. "Why do I even pay your school tuition(1) if you are going to flunk?!"

"Dad I have something important to tell you." Bakura said.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Hiroshi boomed. "Flunking in high school is almost as bad as being gay!"

"Um..." Bakura quickly closed his mouth. That was what he needed to tell his father. He was gay. Yup, as straight as the line from Japan to America. (A/N: Lol. That was for you Brendan. Not that your going to read this but whatever. )

"I dont care what you have to say about this pitiful report card. Why can't you be more like Ryou?"

Bakura looked away from his father to see his little brother Ryou peeking out from the door. Bakura growled softly and Ryou made an 'eep' sound and quickly closed the door.

The argument lasted for about another ten minutes. "Now what is it you needed to tell me?" His father growled.

"I...I'm gay." Bakura said. He closed his eyes, ready for his punishment.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Hiroshi yelled slapping his son on the face. "YOU CAN'T BE GAY! I REFUSE TO LET YOU BE GAY!"

He kept screaming out to his son. Telling him why it was bad to be gay and how it went against his whole being. All the while he whipped him with the belt he had taken off of his pants. This went on for about thirty minutes until Bakura collapsed from the beating. His father kicked him and spat in his face before retreating from the crime.

Bakura laid on the floor. He didn't cry. Crying was for weaklings. He refused to cry. Even when a tear fell from his eye, he denied it and brushed it off as blurred vision.

Ryou poked his head in to see his older brother laying on the floor. He had come with the first aid kit to help his brother. He gasped softly and ran to his side. He stroked his brothers arm and began putting alcoholic pads on Bakura and he growled softly.

"Must be nice being the favorite." He hissed.

"I-I'm not the favorite, Bakura." Ryou said softly.

He merely grunted in reply.

"Bakura? Do you hate me?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"...No, Ryou. I don't hate you. I resent you a little for having the love and affection of our father but I could never hate you." Bakura replied. Once all his cuts were bandaged up, he rose. "Later, Ry."

"Wh-Where are you going?"

"No place for small kids like you."

Ryou huffed, "I'm only two years younger than you."

"Sixteen is still a kid. Later." He said again before going outside. He took a deep breath of the fresh air that surrounded him. He took the keys out from his pants pocket and got on his motorcycle. He sped off to the one place that made him feel good about himself.

Marik stumbled into his favorite bar. It was the worst day of every month. The day his mother got a hold of his report card. The day she would whip him for getting such terrible grades. The day she would rape him. Yup, it was the worst day of the month. And it happened every month. But it was also a good day today. Today his drug dealer got a new shipment of drugs and he just spent his monthly wages on his new drugs. A little bit of weed, a bit of coke, and the jackpot, the drug he always spent the most on. His ecstasy. The drug that helped him get through the day. The drug that would always give him his little 'kick' to complete the day.

When Marik entered the bar, there was another man sitting at the counter. He had a beer bottle in his hand and four empty bottles near him. Marik had never seen this man before. He was very striking. He had silvery hair that shone brightly. He was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket that looked a little too small for his big frame. Marik sat next to this man with curiosity.

"Hello Marik" the bartender said. "This here is Bakura." He informed him indicating the man next to him.

"Hullo Bakura." Marik said. Bakura merely grunted and took a swig from his bottle.

"Damn. All out." Bakura hissed out. Then it was followed by a slur of curses.

Marik chuckled lightly at his bar companion. "Nice guy."

"What will it be, Marik?" The bartender asked.

"Well, it's report card day, Jiro. So I'll take whatever you have that's the strongest in that liquor cabinet of yours."

Jiro, the bartender, nodded lightly. "Damn report card day." Bakura growled, lighting a cigarette. He offered one to Marik.

"Thanks." Marik said, taking it and putting it in his mouth allowing Bakura to light if for him. He took a long drag from the cigarette. He sighed, "Ah that feels good. I can already feel my braincells dying. The reason I'm failing..."

"Yeah. The reason I'm beat everyday by my dad." Bakura agreed. "I'll take another beer, Jiro."

"I hear ya." Marik said taking another drag from his cigarette. Jiro placed down the two drinks on the counter.

Bakura then imitated his father."But you can't drop out of school cuz then--"

"Then you'll be a disgrace to your family." Marik chuckled. "Looks like our parents use the same line on us."

"Yup...We haven't been properly introduced. You know my name but I don't know yours. I'm Akefia Bakura, but I prefer to be called Bakura. I'm 18 years old and I hate my life and I always wear jackets whether its freezing or burning."

"Nice to meet you Akefia Bakura. I'm Marik Ishtar. I'm also 18 years old and I also hate my life. And I sometimes fantasize about killing my mother."

Bakura smiled at that before it disappeared again when he took out another cigarette and lit it.

"Why do you always wear a jacket?" Marik asked.

"Jackets are very useful to hid your arms from the world." Bakura grinned mysteriously. Marik instantly caught on. Bakura was a cutter.

"That's true enough." Marik replied.

They began talking for a long time. It was well past midnight when Bakura insisted on paying for their tabs. They both were insanely wasted and were holding the other up as they stumbled outside. "You got a ride, Marik?" Bakura asked taking out his keys.

"No." Came the drunken slur. Bakura grunted and got on his motorcycle. "Then it looks like I'm taking you home."

Marik sat behind Bakura without a complaint and hugged the other male when they sped off. "Give me the directions to your home."

"Turn left...right...left again...right...left...right...left again...this is it." Marik said and Bakura stopped in front of an apartment building. They both dismounted the bike and walked up to the building. "This was fun, Bakura. We should do this again sometime."

"Definitely." Bakura replied. Then they both stood there shifting their weight to the other foot. Then being as drunk as they were, Bakura leaned in to capture the lips of his bar companion. Marik kissed him back, his arms snaking around Bakura's neck. Bakura licked Marik's lip and Marik opened his mouth to let Bakura's curious tongue in. Their kiss was long and passion/lust filled. When Bakura finally broke away, they grinned. "Maybe tomorrow?" Marik asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah." Bakura said. He waved a final good-bye to Marik and sped off on his motorcycle.

--

Japanese are very big into education. When you graduate from middle school you don't automatically advance to high school. You have to apply to different high schools just like you would if you were going to collage. Also, it isn't free to go to public schools. Public schools cost about 10,000 American dollars a year which is about 1,081,800 Yen.

**A/N:** Well I hope that was angsty enough for you. :) There will be a continuation just in case you were unsure of that. I just wanted to let you know that if you were reading _Forgotten_ I've decided to discontinue it because I really didn't know where I was going with it. So this new story will be replacing it.


	2. Cutting

**Defiant**

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who took the time to read the first chapter. I just wanted to remind everyone about my guild on neopets. So here's the link if you wanna check it out: **/guilds/guild.phtml?id3573637**

**Warning: **Cussing Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to disclaim the last chapter so here it is. Its not mine. It never was, and it never will be. :( How sad.

**Bakura's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache, but that was a small price to pay for the fun of last night. It was always a small price to pay. I smiled sadistically when I remembered the reason I had this 'wonderful' headache. Marik Ishtar. He was someone I could relate to. We both hated our lives, our single parent, and drank and smoked.

I quickly dressed because I could smell the delicious meal cooking downstairs. I dressed in my hideous sailor, blue uniform. Applied my black eyeliner and put on my leather jacket. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen area of the house. Ryou was sitting at the table happily eating the pancakes our dad cooked. I was about to get a plate when my dad took it away from me. "Sorry. No fags are allowed to eat anything I made." He growled. Ryou coughed up a little from that comment, knowing that he shouldn't be eating the food either. I hissed out a few curses before turning my back from them and walked back up the stairs. Before I left I heard Ryou say "Dad? I'm not hungry anymore." If I was in a better mood I would've chuckled.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. "You're so fucking pathetic. You don't deserve to live. You don't deserve love. You don't deserve to waste other people's air. You don't deserve anything." I growled at the mirror. I took my jacket off and continued staring at myself. With each passing moment I became angrier and angrier at myself. My self hatred building up when finally I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my fist against the mirror. It shattered, some of the pieces fell into the sink and I picked one up. I examined it for a moment before collided the sharpness against my wrist. Always downstream never across. If I went down it gave myself a better chance at bleeding. A better chance at destroying myself. A better chance at dying. I began crying uncontrollably. "No! Crying is for weaklings!" I began cutting deeper for crying. "No more tears..."

**Marik's POV**

I awoke to the painful throbbing in my head. I wondered if Bakura had this same pain. Then I smiled. Ah Bakura. He was a strange guy. Yet so mysterious, so handsome, so dark...so sexy.

Yeah I thought Bakura was sexy. So what? I know what you're thinking, yes. I am gay. A lot of people have a hard time dealing with such a discovery, but not me. I was first attracted to men when I was about ten. And I thought it was normal so I wasn't shocked. But why fret on the past? This is the now.

I dressed quickly and went into the kitchen. My mom was passed from the night before. She had had over a 'client'. Yes, my mom was a whore. And you wondered why my life was so shitty.

Then something hit me. I know where I had seen Bakura before! He went to the same school as I did. I smiled and grabbed my needle and injected my ecstasy in my vein. It took a few moments for the drug to kick in but I soon felt my heart beat racing. I smirked a bit and put on my headphone from my iPod. I turned it on to "Numb" by Linkin Park heh, that's my favoritest song in the world. :). I ran down the stairs of my apartment. When I got out I began jogging to school. And people wondered how I stayed in shape.

When I got to school I couldn't find Bakura. But I saw something-- or rather some_one_ that looked just like him. I ran over to him. "Hey! Kid!" I yelled.

"Huh?" He turned. "Me?"

"Yeah. You." I said.

"Yes?"

"Where's Bakura?"

"Um...well..." The boy tugged on his hair. "This morning there was an accident."

I widened my eyes. I was twitching slightly courtesy of my drug. "Oh really? What kind of accident?"

The boy became very nervous. "Well, I don't know if you know of Bakura's condition."

"His cutting?" I asked.

"Um...yeah. Well today our dad called him a fag so he went upstairs and cut himself severely and when I found him I called an ambulance. But since I'm only 16 they didn't let me go with him." The boy explained.

"What hospital?" I demanded.

"Um...well I don't know if Bakura would appre--"

"_What hospital?!" _I hissed.

He yelped. "Um I think it's the one four blocks from here."

"Thanks kid. What's your name by the way?"

"Um...Ryou."

"Thanks Ryou." I said. I walked away quickly looking frantically for a cab. Finally I found one and flagged it down. When it stopped I got in. "The nearest hospital." I demanded.

"Sure thing." The cab driver coughed.

When he got there he coughed again. "1890.53." (That's about 17.50)

I payed him in full and ran into hospital. What was I doing? I barely met this guy last night and yet I felt that I should be there for him. Why? Maybe it was because I felt I should make sure he's okay after paying for my tab at the bar and driving me home. Or maybe it was because I felt an attraction to him.

"Can I help you, sir?" A receptionist asked me.

"Is Akefia Bakura at this hospital?"

"Yes."

"Can I see him?"

"What's your relation to him?"

"He's my cousin." I lied quickly.

I could tell she didn't believe me, but she gave me the room number. I raced to his room and peeked in.

He was staring at me. "I was wondering when you would come."

"You were expecting me?" I asked, walking in.

"Sort of. I was hoping you would come and see me."

"Why?" I sat next to his bed.

"I don't know."

"Maybe the same reason I came to see you?"

"Maybe so."

We sat there in silence for awhile before curiosity got the better of me. "Can I see your cuts?"

"Sure." He extended his arms and I stared in awe. They were deep and long. I traced my fingers over them lightly, knowing that if I put any pressure on them it would hurt him. When I took my fingers off he took his arms away. But I took one of his hands and slipped into my own. He looked up at me questionably, and I smiled at him, he returned the smile.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A large voice boomed and we turned to see...

**A/N: Was that angsty enough for you? :D Sorry for the cliffie but its time for me to go hit the hay. I'll try to update soon. :) **

**--xnightmare'sxnightmarex**


	3. Visiting

**Defiant**

**A/N:** I'm sure updating this story quickly. That's a first for me. :)

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You know that I know that we all know that.

Bakura's POV

...a doctor. (Heh, tricked you didn't i? :)) He looked a little pissed off. "Your not gay are you?" I rolled my eyes. Apparently there was a lot of homophobic people in my life.

But Marik smiled. "Nope! This is my cousin."

The doctor eyed Marik suspiciously. "Don't you have school to attend to?"

"Nope. I graduated last year!" He grinned.

"Really?" The doctor asked skeptically.

"Okay maybe I dropped out."

"That seems more likely." The doctor muttered walking out of the room.

"What the hell?" Marik asked. "Is it more likely that I drop out of school than actually graduate?"  
I chuckled. "Damn doctor."

"So must've been a hell of a morning. Huh?"

I smirked slightly. "Yeah. Although I must say its no more different than the others I've had. My father always suspected I was gay but yesterday I made the stupid mistake of confirming his suspicions. He's so fucking abusive it drives me crazy...not that I wasn't already but..."

"I feel for you. When my mom found out about me she began raping me so I could 'enjoy the pleasure of a women'. But honestly I think she does it because she's a whore and is addicted to sex."

"All fuck no work." I laughed bitterly.

"Bingo."

"So, I'm curious. What's a normal morning in the life of Marik Ishtar?"

"Wake up, dress in the disgusting uniform, eat breakfast, attempt to wake up my drunken passed out mother, brush my teeth, if there's time I get my shotgun out and shoot the annoying birds on the window, then I inject myself with my uh...my medicine. When I realize there's about ten minutes before the bell rings I jog to school. I usually cut first and second. So there you go."

I raised my eyebrow, "What kind of medicine do you inject yourself with?"

"Well I wouldn't say medicine. Its actually a drug..."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah. Can't say I'm proud of it but its like my lifeline in a sense. Kinda like how you have your cutting to escape your problems I have my drugs that keep me going through the day."

"Yeah I can understand that." I replied. "You know your stronger than you give yourself credit for."  
"Nah. I'm not strong."

"No you are. I wouldn't be able to go through half of the shit you go through."

"You know people like you and me, self destructive that is, we have someone to live for. That's why I put up with what I put up with."

"Who do yo live for?" I asked.

"My cousin. Malik. He's a great guy. He lives with his sister and adopted brother in Cairo. His mother died in child labor and his father hated him and never forgave him for it. Though it wasn't his fault. Then his father died when he was ten, but I never found out why. Who do you live for Bakura?"

"My brother. Ryou. He's two years younger than me. He...well we've had our ups and downs and he's a really great guy and I love him. He's the reason I just don't leave home and get a job and live on my own. He needs me to protect him from our father."

Marik had stayed with me all through the day up until six(1) because that's when school was out and his mother might get a little suspicious. Although he laughed at that. I was going to be released at eight the hospital stay, in my opinion, seemed to be a little exaggerated. Ryou came to visit me after school.

"Dad wanted me to tell you something." Ryou began.

"What does that asshole have to say?"

Ryou flinched visibly, but made no comment. "He left at noon to Egypt on another expedition. He told me that he left about (2)53,710 Yens for us, he's going to be gone for a month so it should last us."

"Gone another expedition. What else is new?" I asked sarcastically.

Ryou smiled a little. He was used to my morbid nature. "I met someone today. He was looking for you. He seemed to be very worried about you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. He didn't tell me his name. He was a little taller than you, has Egypt sanded skin (3), and deep purple eyes." Ryou described. He had a gift for describing people and always went into deeper detail than needed.

"Oh. It was Marik. He came to visit me. He just left awhile ago."

Ryou nodded. "Who is he?"

"A friend of mine."  
"Oh." Ryou said half smiling. He knew I didn't have very many friends, if any, so I guess he was happy for me.

Marik's POV

When I got home my mom wasn't there. A relief. The answering machine was blinking though. I clicked the button and a voice came on.

"Hello Cousin. It's me Ishizu. I am on a expedition right now that will last for a month but if we find anything, which I'm sure we will, we will be traveling to Japan. But even if we don't find anything I have already booked three flights to Domino, Cousin. Malik cannot wait to see you and neither can I or Rishid. See you in a month, Cousin."

1 I'm not entirely sure but I think Japanese let out from school at six. Correct me if I'm wrong. I'm too lazy to go look it up.

2 Thats about 500 American dollars.

3 I'm sick and tired of people describing Marik's or Malik's skin color as "bronze colored" so that's why I put something else. :D

**A/N: This one took a lot of time to finish up cuz I hit a block when Marik was at the hospital. But now that Hiroshi is out of town everything is starting to fall in place. :) See you at the next update. :D Oh my the way if Ryou's dad's name was revealed in the series could you please tell me? Cuz I'm feeling a little bad calling him "Hiroshi" if that's not his name. Sorry this one was a little shorter than usual. Its barely over a thousand words. :'( Just kidding, I'm pretty pleased with the outcome of this chapter.**

**--xnightmare'sxnightmarex**


	4. Thinking

**A/N: **I might put this story on hiatus for two weeks when I take my trip to Japan. But hold on you haven't heard my other idea. I might type up a few chapters before I leave and have my sister update the story. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. Who knows I might finish the story up before I leave. But I won't be leaving for awhile so you can relax. I leave July 5 and come back on July 18.

**Disclaimer: **Nope not mine...At least I dont think it is. :)

**Warning: **If you are a Metal Gear Solid Fan and haven't completed the fourth game yet then I advise you not to read the author's note at the end!! Don't say I didn't warn you, cuz I just did!

**Marik's POV (have you noticed that sometimes I'll bold the POV and other times I won't? :))**

Bakura had given me his number before I left but he told me that he wasn't going to get out of the hospital until eight. So I waited until 8:30 to call him to make sure he got out of the hospital okay.

"Hello?" Bakura's voice answered. I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice.

"Oh, hey Bakura. Its me Marik."

"Oh hi Marik." Bakura said.

"Did you get out alright?"

"Yeah. I just checked out and I'm heading home right now."

"I forgot to ask you at the hospital, if we were still going out tonight?"

"Nah. Sorry. My dad left out of town today so I need to stay home and watch Ryou. But if you want to come over tomorrow?" He asked, hopefully.

"You would want to spend your only day off with me(1)?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sure. Your basically my only friend, so what do you say?"

"Okay. What time?"

"It doesn't matter. Show up anytime...well except something insane like 4 or 5 in the morning." I could almost hear his grin through the phone.

"Er, okay. How do you get to your house?"

He gave me the directions and then we hung up. I went to my room and sat on my bed. Then I let out a huff. This was the first time _anyone _had ever invited me to their house.

**Bakura's POV Next day**

For breakfast Ryou made blueberry pancakes. (Mmm those are good.) I woke up to the smell of them. Then I remembered Marik was coming today and I smiled. My stomach flip a little. I know I liked him a lot. It was a step above of a crush and a step below in love.

Before I went downstairs so eat breakfast I changed. I put on a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans. I walked downstairs and saw Ryou sitting at our table cutting his pancakes. Mine were there on the table too, cut and all. Ryou doesn't trust me very much around knives. He smiled when he noticed me.

"Good morning Bakura! Is your friend coming over today?" Ryou asked me excitedly. This was the first time I had ever invited someone over to our house and he was happy for me. Probably more excited than I was. He was always trying to get me to make friends. Ever since we were little, I never had my own friends. I would hang out with his friends...

**Flashback to when Bakura was 8 and Ryou was 6**

Ryou and I were going to the park. He had been invited to a birthday part and I was tagging along. He had gone to go wish the birthday kid a happy birthday and I was sitting on a bench. I saw them talking for a long time so I went to hide behind a bush to hear what they were talking about. This of course was the biggest mistake I had ever made in my life.

"Bakura wishes you a happy birthday too." Ryou smiled.

"You brought that freak to my birthday?" The girl demanded.

My heart dropped a little then. "Yeah he's my brother. Why wouldn't he come?"

"Because _no one_ likes him. He's a freak and a weirdo." The girl made every syllable clear and made sure everyone could hear.

"Who? That Bakura kid? Its true, he's a loser!" Another kid sneered.

When I couldn't take it anymore, when the tears spilled out of my eyes, I ran, I ran as fast as I could I past my house and kept on running. It wasn't until nightfall until my father found me.

"Get in!" He screamed at me. When I got in the car he began yelling at me. "You worthless piece of shit! Do any idea how worried we were? You don't deserve it! You are worthless! You are nothing! You are a freak, Akefia! A fucking freak!" He kept yelling at me until we got home. My eyes were red from all the crying. My father got off the car and didn't even let me out. I sat in the backseat, letting the tears run down my face. When I finished crying I fell asleep by saying "I will never cry again. Tears are for weaklings. No more tears..." over and over again until I fell asleep in the backseat of the car.

**End of Flashback**

I ate my pancakes in silence while Ryou rambled on and on about how happy he was for me. When I finished eating Ryou took my plate for me. "I'll wash it for you Bakura!" Ryou said a little too excited.

"Um...okay?"

Ryou smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. I swear that kid is up to something.

**Morning of that same day in Marik's POV**

When I woke up that morning I could hear some sounds coming from my mother's bedroom. And they weren't pleasant sounds. I cringed a little when the thumping became louder. I quickly dressed in a dark red shirt and black jeans and ran out of the apartment. When I got outside I wasn't sure what time it was yet. I stuffed my hands in my pocket searching for my needle, but it wasn't there. Then I remembered I had put my needle on the nightstand last night and didn't take it with me. I mentally kicked myself. And continued walking down my street. Since walking was my only transportation and didn't know how long it would take for me to get to Bakura's house I began walking in the direction in had pointed me in.

So Malik's family was coming for a visit. How nice. I hadn't seen anyone from their family since...three years ago. But Malik and I hadn't left on the best of terms. Three years ago, that's when I started doing drugs. And that was why we weren't on the best of terms. He saw me with the needle in my hand in my vein.

**Flashback**

My mom and I had just got in a fight so I went into my room. Malik, Ishizu, and Rishid all didn't know whether or not they should interject in the fight so they kept quiet. When I got into my room I took my needle out and poked myself a few times before it was in my vein. I pushed the drug into my vein deeper and deeper then before I knew it, it was gone. My eyes were closed through the whole ordeal and when I opened them I saw a horror struck Malik standing before me. His eyes were wide eyed. "What was that?" He asked even though he already knew what it was.

"It was a drug." I answered truthfully.

"Why?!" He asked, his voice going up a few octaves.

I looked away. I was ashamed of it. Who wouldn't? But I couldn't stop, it was so addicting. It was so powerful. It let me forget about everything.

"You disgust me." Malik said before leaving me to be. That was the last thing he told me. The next day they were boarding their plane to go back to Cairo. That sentence made me hate myself more than I already did. It made me start doing more drugs, venturing into more dangerous things. Drinking, smoking, and eventually having sex with people who I thought I could consider as friends. But as always they left. Everyone would leave. I would always be alone.

**End of Flashback**

When I stopped remembering that terrible memory I was stopped in front of Bakura's house. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I waited for the door to open and it did after a few moments. It was Bakura, and when he saw me his face broke into a smile.

"Hey Marik." He said.

"Hi Bakura. Am I too early?" I asked.

"Nah. Come on in. Let me give you the grand tour." Bakura said proudly.

1 Japanese students go to school from Monday through Saturday.

**A/N: ah I'm tired. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Yesterday I was depressed all day. I found out that my idol died. He's not a real person he's from a game but it still saddens me deeply. If you wanna know more about him go to google and type in "ocelot mgs wiki" and click on **Revolver **Ocelot** - **Wikipedia**, the free encyclopedia.

**--xnightmare'sxnightmarex**


	5. Looking

**Defiant**

**A/N:**Hey everybody xnightmare'sxnightmarex here! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. (Well not really that long but still) Well I have some bad news for you (no I'm not discontinuing!) I will be leaving to Japan on July 5 and won't be returning until July 18. So I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus until I come back. I'm so sorry, but not really cuz who knows? I might get some better inspiration while I'm in the anime motherland!  
I found out that it might be against the fanfiction rules to put up author's notes as chapters so I decided to give you guys an nice _short_ chapter to dig into. Enjoy!

**Marik's POV**

I smiled while Bakura led me into the house. Seeing him always made me so happy.

"Okay so this is the kitchen, then across is the living room. But I hate the living room." He said giving the tour.

I gave him a puzzled look, "Why do you hate the living room?"

"Cuz its my dad's favorite room." Bakura smiled. I smiled back. When he finished giving the tour of the downstairs part of the house, he led him to the upstairs part, where his and Ryou's rooms were.

"On this side is Ryou's room" He said, knocking on the door. Ryou poked his head out of the room.

"Yes?" He asked. Then his face broke into a smile when he saw me. "Oh! You must be Bakura's friend! Yeah, we met the other day."

I nodded, "Yes but not 'formally.'"

"Okay then I will introduce you two." Bakura said. "Marik, this is my brother, Ryou. Ryou, this is my first and only friend, Marik."

Ryou's smile disappeared when he said 'first and only friend.'

"Hey, kid. Don't worry about." I smiled. "Your brother is my first friend also."

Ryou gave a weak smile.

"Well, Ryou, we'll be in my room if you need me...But please, don't need me." Bakura said, we walked out of Ryou's room into his.

His room was amazing. It was painted black, with deep purple carpeting. There was posters of games like Tekken, Metal Gear Solid, and Resident Evil. (A/N: I really dont know how guy rooms are decorated with so I kinda made Bakura's room look like my brother's. :D) His bed was a black futon that had no blankets on it, on the opposite wall was a 39" flat screen HDTV. Hooked up to the TV was a Wii, PS3, PS2, DVD player, and surround sound. For someone who's father hated him he sure had some nice things.

Bakura smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, my family is pretty spoiled. But the TV, PS3 and Surround Sound were things I had to work for. Um...the Wii and PS2 were a gifts from Ryou, and the DVD players is a really old one that my sister gave me before she past away." He explained.

"Wow. You have a nice room...How did your sister die?" I asked, curious.

"In a car accident." Bakura replied simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Its not like its your fault." Bakura nodded.

I stayed quiet and continued gazing around his room. In the between the space of Bakura's bed and his TV there was a window. But it was a strange window. There were deep red curtains, but that wasn't the weird part. Instead of it being glass there foil, blocking in any sunlight from coming in.

"I take it you don't like light very much?" I guessed.

Bakura looked over to see what I was looking at and chuckled. "No not really."

I chuckled. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I dont know. Do you wanna go out and have lunch or something?" He asked.

I shrugged, like him I was completely new at this 'hanging out' thing. "I'm not really hungry."

"Do you wanna play a video game?" Bakura offered.

"Sure. What do you got?"

"Tekken, Metal Gear Solid, Resident Evil, Brawl..."

"Tekken sounds good." I said.

"'Kay, which one? I have Tekken 3, Tekken Tag, Tekken 4, and Tekken 5."

"Tekken 5."

"Okay." He put the game in and we played Tekken Team against each other with 3 players each. My first character was Hworang, then Eddie Gordo, then Kazuya. Bakura's characters were Devil Jin, Heihachi, then Devil Jin. Bakura beat me but barely.

"Are you hungry yet?" Bakura asked when we finished playing.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"C'mon I know this great cafe we could go to." Bakura said getting up.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Well like I said it was short and when I get back I'll go into detail about their 'date' though its not really a date. Haha. Okay well until July 20!**

**--xnightmare'sxnightmarex**


	6. Interviewing

**Defiant**

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Not mine. I didn't even meet the creator while I was in Japan :(

**A/N: **Well I'm back! I had an amazing time in Japan and I'm absolutely in love with it. The sights were amazing the people were so nice and patient and trusting! It was so much fun! Well if you wanna know any more about it please message me cuz I really don't want to waste your time right now. ...So...on with the fic!

**Bakura's POV**

Marik and I walked out of my house and both immediately stuffed our hands in our pockets. We walked in an awkward silence, both stealing glances at the other but when we made eye contact looked away. Finally we reached the cafe. We sat down in a booth in the back and waited for the server to come. When she finally did, she was one of those slutty types.

"Hey there cuties, what will it be?"

I glared at her "Just two Cokes and a large order of fries."

I glanced over at Marik to see if that was okay with him and he smiled and nodded. The slut quickly left after I began sending her death glares. I turned my attention back to Marik after she was gone.

"Can I ask you something, Bakura?" Marik asked.

"Sure."

"What are we?...Like are we friends or a couple or friends with benefits or what?" Marik asked casually.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, "What do you want to be, Marik?"

They were interrupted when the waitress plopped the tray down on their table. "Do you need anything else?"

"No!" Marik growled.

The waitress widened her eyes and took a step back. "Okay then, if you need anything..." She all but ran back to the kitchen.

We returned our attention back to each other. Marik picked up a french fry and popped it in his mouth. "Well for now, I'd like to know the real you. The side you don't show to anyone. Then maybe later things can change...for the better."

I smirked. This guy had no problem being forward, and that was great! "Well, that sounds like a plan. So what do 'friends' do on a 'first date'?"

"They interview each other."

"Hmmm, okay. What's your favorite color?" I asked taking a sip of my Coke.

"Black." Marik responded almost immediately. "Yours?"

"Red." I replied after some thought.

"The best color combination in the world...Made for the other." Marik mused.

"_Like us" _I thought, then quickly dismissed the thought. I was not going soft! "You're turn."

"Okay...what's your favorite animal?" Marik asked, taking another french fry into his mouth.

"That's easy. A killer whale."

Marik smiled at my response.

"What's yours?" I asked after a moment.

"I dont know...I guess cougar. They're pretty cool."

I nodded. "What's your favorite...movie?"

"Hmm...Texas Chain Saw Massacre."

"That's an awesome movie. It's my favorite movie too."

"My turn now, huh? Okay, what's your favorite... I don't know."

"Yeah neither do I. I've never had friends and all my dates have been one night stands." I grinned.

Marik smirked back, "Same here."

I shrugged and we both continued eating and drinking in silence. But silence is what I revealed in. What I cherished, what I loved. I would rather be alone in silence than with the best company in the world. Okay so I think you get the picture, I enjoy silence. My mind soon wandered back to Marik. I was rather smitten with him. It was strange opening up my feelings to him. It was kinda like a diary. You could tell it anything and know that the diary will keep the secret as long as it can until someone picks up the diary and reads the secrets.

"What's the thing you've done that you regret with all your heart and wish you could go back to the time you made the mistake and change it back to normal?" Marik asked randomly. He kept his eyes fixated on the table like it was so interesting to look at.

"That's easy, it would be when I was nine and I began cutting. Its addicting, the more you want to stop the more you want to continue. Just because you want to feel pain just to remember you _can _feel. I would give anything just to stop." I stopped and began thinking. "In a way I guess its the ultimate punishment, and what better way to receive this punishment than by your own hand?" (whoa that was intense even for me. O.o)

Marik sat there thinking about what I told him. Finally I asked him what his was.

"Its not so easy for me. I've made so many damn mistakes in my life! I used to cut. That was a long time ago, it was just something I tried because everyone else was doing it. It was before I felt self hatred, so it was easy for me to stop. But when I got raped by mother for the first time, I began feeling the loathe, the constant feeling of wanting to hurt myself. So I began taking the drugs, then I began having sex with random guys. I want to undo all of it. Maybe even my birth..."

"If you undid your birth than I wouldn't have met you. And right now, I think you are the one person that can change my life back for the better. And I hope I can do the same for you. But how can either of us do that?"

"With love." He replied seriously.

"What is love? Its such a carelessly used word." I snorted.

"When you meet the person who was made for you, they show you what love is. They teach you how to love. And that's what love is."

I thought about it for a moment. "...I suppose so."

Marik smirked for a moment, "I'm not really this annoyingly gushy. Honestly."

I smirked back, "Good. I believe you. So where do you want to go now?" I asked, leaving a ten and a five to cover the cost.

"Well, what time is it?"

"Close to three." I answered glancing over to my watch.

"Do you want to go catch a movie?"

"There aren't any good movies out." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"I have Chain Saw Massacre, if you want to go see it at my place." I suggested.

Marik seemed to think about it. "Sure."

We walked out the cafe again and stuffed our hands in our pockets again. The walk again was quiet yet peaceful. People zoomed past us riding their bikes. When we got to my house I noticed that Ryou's motor scooter was gone. Probably went out with that boyfriend of his. What was his nae again? Yugi? Yeah I think that was it.

So we walked in the house, and went to the kitchen to pop some popcorn. Then we went to my bedroom and put the movie in. After the movie was finish Marik said he needed to go. It was only four thirty so it couldn't have been that he needed to get home, so it was probably something more personal than family.

**Marik's POV**

I had forgotten what today was. Bills didn't pay themselves, even if my mom sold her body almost everyday. That didn't even cover it. My job was another mistake in my fucked up life. After I started doing drugs, I couldn't pay for them. But the need for them are so great so my dealer decided to give me a break and gave me drugs to sell. But he would always calculate the total of money I needed to bring him so that way he knew I wasn't stealing any of his drugs. I can't stop now because he told me he'd expose me to the cops. And that's where I was headed, to pick up the shipment of drugs I needed to sell by the end of the week. Life sucks.

**ITSOVERITSOVERITSOVERITSOVER**

**A/N: **This chapter took me FOREVER to write! Although I have to admit that this chapter was a bit cheesy! I really don't like it. :'( But oh well. Well until next update.

**--xnightmare'sxnightmarex**


	7. Revealing

**Defiant**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry this one took me forever to get out. I kept starting and restarting the chapter cuz it never seemed to fit right. Hopefully this was the right way to start it. Please don't kill me because you don't like it! Or cuz its short. ''

Also I want to give a big thanks The Danvers Girls, Sammi, my new beta reader. Be sure check out her stories, they're great!

**Marik's POV**

It has been three weeks since Bakura and I hung out on Sunday. Everyday when we were walking to school I would wait for him outside his house. But the stupid friendship gang harassed me.

_Flashback_

It was Monday and I decided to surprise Bakura and walk to his house so we could walk to prison—I mean school, together. The walk was nice, but being that I had the drugs in my body I really didn't notice. When I got there I saw the annoying friendship gang. They looked over at me and began whispering to each other, they would send me glances and when they noticed I was still looking they would gasp then continue whispering. Finally the midget's look alike came over to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, like I was trespassing or something!

"Waiting for a friend." I said coldly.

"Since when were you friends with Ryou?"

"Ryou isn't the only who lives here."

"You are friends with Bakura?" He almost laughed.

I glared at him and brushed past them and walked up the mini stairs up to the house. I rang the doorbell and waited. I heard some yelling then slamming doors and then the front door opened.

"I told you geeks to wait for him to-- Oh, Marik." Bakura's face softened when he realized it wasn't the stupid friendship gang. He was wearing the dorky uniform with his leather jacket. He had spikes in his ears and black eyeliner.

"Hey Bakura."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school together."

"Sure, but I was planning on ditching today." Bakura sheepishly admitted.

"Oh okay."

"You want to come with me?" He offered.

"Sure. Where were you planning on going?"

"I was going to go the park and shoot some birds but we could go somewhere else if you want to."

"No, that sounds awesome."

He almost smiled, but didn't and instead just let me in. We walked into the hallway then he led me to the kitchen.

"Bakura, who was it?" Ryou asked, as he walked in. When he saw me he smiled. "Oh Marik. Hello."

"Hey." I nodded.

Ryou fidgeted a little, "Well...um...I''ll see you later you guys later. Don't do anything stupid, Bakura." It was obvious that Ryou knew that Bakura wasn't going to school, because he winked a bit at Bakura before going outside to meet with his friends.

_End Flashback_

Since then we would walk together to school and on Mondays we would ditch all day. And today was a Monday. I was waiting outside for him with my hands stuffed in my pockets. I was tapping my fingers rapidly together really fast because the ecstasy that I had injected that morning. Bakura came out of the house with his hands in his leather jacket's pockets. When he saw me he came over to where I was standing. As usual we were planning on ditching but we had to wait for the friendship gang to leave.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Well there's really nothing to do...do you want to hang out at my house?"

I shrugged. He was right. "Sure."

And so we waited for about ten minutes until the geek squad left. I wasn't sure why they were waiting here for so long because Ryou had been out there for a long time. They were probably waiting for Bakura and I to leave first.

We walked back into his house and into the kitchen. His kitchen was nice. It had a counter where there where stools to sit on then there was a lower level counter connecting to the stool counter. Then there was an island in the middle of the kitchen with a sink on it. The refrigerator was in the corner of the kitchen. Bakura walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Kool-aid, lemonade, green tea, water, milk, apple juice, beer."

"I don't usually drink this early in the morning, but I think I'll have some beer."

Bakura nodded and took out two beer cans. He sat next to me at the stool counter and gave me my can. And we began talking about little nothings. Drinking can after can after can. Soon we were in our drunken state.

**Normal POV**

Neither of the two could get a sentence out without tripping all over the words they were trying to say. "You know something...frowns slightlyMarik?" Bakura slurred together the words.

But Marik understood perfectly. "What...Bakura?"

"I've been attracted to you since...we...met? Yeah. When we met at the...bar."

"Yeah...me too."

Bakura smiled.

Its hard to explain what happened but one moment they were talking and the next they weren't. Marik took Bakura and began kissing him. He lifted Bakura and put him in his lap. They began making out and their tongues began battling. Marik's won and began to explore Bakura's mouth. But their experience was short lived. Because suddenly a voice boomed out "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Hiroshi Bakura was back from Egypt.

**A/N: I'm so sorry to end it here. And I'm _really _sorry that this is so short. I had always planned on ending it here. :D I hope you liked. I'll try my hardest to update before I leave out of town again. ' Oh and thanks for all my support from you readers! I appreciate everything!**


	8. Helping

**Defiant**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that this took me forever to get up. I was trying really hard not to get the characters OOC. I hope I did a good job. And a big thanks to all my reviewers AnimeLoverAngel and TheRandomQueens. And also a big thanks to The Danvers Girls, my beta. This chapter is dedicated to thanx-for-da-energy. Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

**Marik's POV**

We were immediately off of each other. This man..he must be Bakura's father. The one who hated gays. And I could tell. Even in my drunken haze, I could see the glint of hate in his eyes. His teeth were barred and it almost looked like he was going to attack us at any moment. But he didn't. Instead he walked, very calmly if you asked me, over to Bakura and slapped him hard on the face. He looked at me, "If you don't leave in one minute, I will be calling the police for breaking and entering. Now leave." He hissed.

I looked over at Bakura. "He'll be fine!" Bakura's father yelled. Said silver-haired teen looked at me and nodded. It was a mistake and I knew it but instead of listening to my gut instinct...

I walked out of the house.

Leaving him alone.

At the mercy of his father...

...

I'm such a _bastard_.

**No POV**

"Who do you think you are?! I leave for three fucking weeks and this is what I come back to? You making out with a fucking fag! I will not stand for this Bakura! You need to be taught a lesson!" Hiroshi yelled.

He beat Bakura with just kicking and punching at first. When that wasn't enough he whipped him with his belt. Finally , when Bakura was knocked out, Hiroshi got a knife from the kitchen and took Bakura's left arm and wrote: "Fag" Big and bold with the knife. When he finished he got up and spat in Bakura's face, "You disgust me, faggot."

**Bakura's POV**

Ugh. Am I dead? Did my damn dad finally finish the job? I heard voices. Damn. I guess not. I was still stuck in this Godforsaken world. That sucks.

Ugh. Everything ached. My legs felt so numb. My stomach felt like a boulder had been thrown at it. My arms felt like they were on fire. And my head...oh man that hurt like Hell! It felt like it was being squeezed and like a thousand needles were poking at it. Damn, it hurt!

I slowly opened my eyes. They were barely half open before the pain hit even worse and I squeezed them shut again. Okay, count to ten and open them really fast. One...two...three...four...oh to Hell with this! I opened them really fast. Not caring about the pain anymore.

Jeez, I opened my eyes for this? It was just a bunch of doctors and nurses walking around in the room or by it. There was nothing special about a fucking hospital. The extra pain for doctors? I growled softly in frustration.

A nurse heard me and turned to look at me. "Oh! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I replied.

She gave a small laugh as if I were joking. "Well its no wonder." She became serious then. "You broke two ribs, almost broke your right leg, and the skin on your left is badly ripped. And not to mention the endless bruises."

I looked over at my left arm. They had cleaned up the blood. Fag was staring right back at me. Damn him! There's no way that was ever going to come off!

"_Scars are almost like curses...Once you get them they are there to haunt you. To remind you of your mistakes." _I remember when my mother had told me that. Before she died, when I first began cutting she was so disappointed with me and she told me that.

Then I realized something: How did I get here and who brought me? If it was Ryou, I was out for awhile. And plus he'd be here. I know it wasn't my father. He did this to me. Was it Marik? But he left.

"Oh. Here. This was from the person who called. He couldn't be here so he wanted us to give this to you when you woke up." The same nurse before smiled and handed me a note.

I took it and ripped it open to get to the contents inside.

"_I knew you were going to end up in the hospital. And yet I did nothing to prevent it. Instead I was watching out for my own ass. How selfish of me. You could blame it on the whole 'I've never had a friend thing' but I'm going to blame it on the 'I'm a bastard and don't deserve friendship.' I'm sorry I couldn't help you so I did the one thing that could. I brought you to a hospital. That's all I could do and I'm sorry. I guess I really don't deserve friendship._

_Marik."_

I smiled when I read it. He was really a true friend. At least that's how I've always expected a friend to act.

A doctor came in, before he could talk I interrupted. "Can I make a few phone calls?"

"Sure..." He said walking away. The nurses left too so I could be in private. First I dialed Ryou. I didn't care whether or not he was still in school. I needed to tell him what happened. It rang a few times, before Ryou answered,

"Hello?" Ryou asked,

"Ryou its me,"

"Bakura? Why aren't you at home?"

"Because I'm at the hospital," I was always blunt with Ryou, I didn't like scrunching down on words with him, he always deserved to know the truth with me.

"What? Why?"

"Is Hiroshi there?" I asked,

"Dad? No, he's not. Why?"

"Just come over here, and I'll tell you,"

"Okay, well what hospital are you in?" I gave him the hospital name and room number. "Okay Bakura, I'll see you in a little while then,"

"Okay Ryou, bye," I said hanging up the phone. My second call was slightly more important. I dialed Marik's number.

**Marik's POV**

My cell phone rang, and I looked to see who it was. Bakura's name was blinking across the screen. I looked at it for a few seconds, wondering whether or not I should answer it. I didn't want him to yell at me for being a terrible friend...but what if he wasn't going to yell. I really couldn't chance it, so I answered it,

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly,

"Marik?"

"Bakura?" I asked stupidly. Stupidly, because I knew it was him. I mean it had it on the caller ID and I recognized his voice, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," He chuckled, I laughed nervously

"Look Bakura, I'm really sorry,"

"For what?"

"For not helping you,"

"But you did, if you hadn't taken me to the hospital, who knows what would have happened to me,"

"Yeah you wouldn't have been in this condition, if I would have stopped it,"

"No you would be, and so would I. My father wouldn't have hesitated to stop us,"

"Well I guess..."

"Can you come visit me?"

"You still want to see me?"

"Of course I do. We're friends, right?" My heart sank a little at that. Friends. I have to keep reminding myself, that that's all we'll ever be.

"How long are you going to be there?" I asked.

"A couple of days..." He said sadly.

"I'll go visit you tomorrow...my cousins just got into town and I need to pick them up at the airport."

"Oh okay." Although he tried to mask it, I could tell he was sad.

"I'll go tomorrow as soon as visiting hours are open." I promised.

"Okay. Then I'll see you then!" His voice brightened up immediately.

I smiled. "Bye Bakura."

"Siya Marik." I hung up the phone and smiled while I got into a car I borrowed from a neighbor. I was still friends with Bakura, and that was better than loving him from afar right?

* * *

**A/N: I rather like the outcome of this story. I feel so bad about writing all those nasty things that Hiroshi said. I also feel bad about hurting Bakura so much. How awful of me. Oh well, I'm sure he'll heal soon. :D**

**--xnightmare'sxnightmarex**

* * *


	9. Hoping

**Defiant**

**A/N: **I've written this semi-long chapter to give you wonderful fans something nice to read before I go back to school. Enjoy! Thanks again to my reviewers: TheRandomsQueens and Sweatpeacee. And as always thanks to my beta, The Danvers Girls, Sammi.

**Marik's POV (8:00 PM)**

Every mile I drove was an agonizing reminder of how much closer I was to seeing my cousins. I had to clean my small little apartment really good.

I cleaned the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, my bedroom (where Malik and Rishid would be staying), and the guest room for Isis.

Everything was spotless. I had picked up every cigarette butt, empty beer bottles/cans. I had to do this every time The Ishtars came to visit because then Isis would think my mother was unfit mother and make me go live in Egypt.

Before, I would do it because I liked not being told what to do all the time. But this time, I did it because I wanted to continue living here to see Bakura.

When I had told my mom that they were coming she flipped out and slapped me. She wanted to know why I didn't stop it. I didn't answer because usually when she slaps me and asks a questions its rhetorical.

When I arrived at the airport, there was a huge lump in my throat. I was so nervous to see them. I'm sure Malik told them about what he saw. I walked to their gate and saw that they were already there and they had their luggage already. Typical Isis. All three of three of their faces broke into smiles while mine stayed hard and cold. But they didn't seem to mind. I had always been like this.

Isis spoke first: "Cousin. It's so nice to see you. How are you, Marik?"

"Terrible." I admitted.

Isis rose an eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh? And why is that?" Real meaning: _"Really? What has she done to you this time?"_

"Yeah...its because I think...well it's hard to explain." My pleading eyes told her that I would rather tell her in private. Hopefully she would catch on.

"...I see. Perhaps you can try later."

"Okay..." Thank Ra for that.

"Marik, it's so nice to see you again." Rishid said. I nodded in agreement. Rishid and I were not really close...We never really seemed to get along.

"Marik! I'm so happy to see you" I heard Malik say.

"Hey." I said monotonously. I have never been good at showing emotions. "So why don't we go to the car?" I said picking up Isis' luggage.

When we got to the old beat up car I was borrowing, Isis got in the back with Rishid and Malik slid in the front.

Malik chatted happily about random things while Rishid and Isis quietly conversed in the back. "So Marik, has anything _changed _since the last time I saw you?" My hands clutched the steering wheel tightly when the double meaning of those words hit me.

I had put away all my needles and drugs in a place where he wouldn't find them. "Yes Malik I..." I closed my eyes and told the lie with ease. "...quit. They were slowly killing me and I could feel it."

Malik smile, pleased with my answer. "Good."

The rest of the ride was ridden in silence. This was going to be a long two months.

When we got to my apartment, I took all the bags in. I put Malik's and Rishid's bags into my room and Isis' into the guestroom.

I came out of the guest room and noticed Malik and Rishid were gone. Isis was on the couch sipping some tea. "Where's your mother, Marik?"

"Her boyfriend invited her out of town yesterday and won't be back for three weeks." It was mostly the truth. She had actually been hired by a married man as a secret scandal. God she made me sick.

"She left you alone?"

"Well she knew you guys were coming that's why she said yes or else she wouldn't' have gone." Always making lies and excuses for her.

"I see..."

"Where is Malik and Rishid?"

"They went out to go buy some food. You were lacking."

"Ah. I've been hanging out with a friend so I haven't been home lately."

Isis nodded and took another sip of her tea. "What is is that you wanted to tell me, Marik?"

I really didn't know how to begin. "Have you ever been in love, Isis?"

She widened her eyes, then smiled softly as if remembering something. "Yes. It's the most wonderful feeling in the world but it can also be the worst feeling."

I nodded. That's true...

"Why do you ask?"

"There's someone who I think I might love. Every time I see them I can't stop smiling. I'm always thinking about them and when I'm not I'm wondering what they're thinking of and if I'm in their thoughts. But I don't know if they feel the same way." I was extra careful of not saying 'him' because she didn't know I was gay.

"What is her name?"

I held my breath. "_His_ name is Bakura."

There was a silence. "You don't have to be embarrass, Marik. There's nothing wrong with liking boys."

I nodded.

"So you think you love him?"

I nodded again. "But he just thinks of me as a friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"So you're just going to hurt yourself by suffering in silence?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Marik. I don't think of you as dumb but that's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say." With that she picked up her teas cup and went into the kitchen. I sat in the living room for a little while then I got up.

"I'm going to the hospital, Isis!" I called.

"Why?" Came the answer.

"To visit Bakura." I replied walking out of the apartment.

**Bakura's POV (8:00 PM)**

I drummed my fingers on the table next to my bed. Ryou was going to be here in a few minutes and I still hadn't figured out how I was going to Ryou. I didn't want him to see our father as he really is. The evil cold hearted man he really was.

"Bakura?" Ryou poked his head into the room and winced when he saw the condition I was in. "What happened? Did you get in a fight with Marik?"

"No. I was with Marik and we were kissing and then Hiroshi came in and saw. He beat me, Ryou. Worse than all the others combined. He knocked me unconscious then did this." I showed him my arm. So much for trying to be subtle...

He gasped softly and traced his fingers over the cuts. "Why does he hate you so, Bakura?"

"I think...its because he sees her in me."

"Mom?"

I nodded.

"What happened between them Bakura? Why don't you ever tell me?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't let you know the truth. I've spent my whole life trying to shield you from harm."

"Well maybe you should stop. You don't want me to suffer in the real world, do you? I need to learn the hardships now. Tell me." Ryou said softly.

He was right. When had he turned into such a smart boy? "Okay Ryou. I'll tell you."

Ryou smiled.

"But not today. When he's gone again. I promise."

He frowned. "Fine."

"I need you to me a favor right now when you leave."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I need you to go home pack a bag for me with clothes for a month. And I need you to get my money box. I know you know what I'm talking about because I've seen you take money from me." Ryou blushed. "Then check me into a hotel."

Ryou nodded. "You don't want to see him?"

"I need to steer clear from him until he steams off."

"I'll go do it now then." Ryou said getting up. "He's gone right now and I don't want him to see me."

I nodded. "Bye Bakura."

"Bye."

I closed my eyes and began thinking about Marik. I think I was falling for him. I let my guard down around him and finally saw someone as they truly were. And he was so beautiful and so nice to me. Nicer than anyone had ever been to me. Even nicer than Ryou, and that wasn't an easy thing to do. I...I loved Marik. With my whole heart. More than I loved my mom, sister, and Ryou combined. And I wonder...if he felt the same?

"Hey." I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful face of the one I had so stupidly fallen in love with. "Marik..."

**A/N: I hope you liked it! School starts Monday so this story will now only be updated on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Telling

**Defiant**

**A/N:** I think I'm going to die. :( School is killing me. Ugh, but whatever, I hope you like this chapter. Hurray for double digits!! throws confetti

**Marik's POV**

"Marik..." He said barely over a whisper. You know how people say, 'I've never heard my name sound so beautiful.'? Well, this was one of those times. I walked over to where he was laying down. His left arm was bandaged up, as well as his head, and legs. The showing part of his skin was covered in all kinds of bruises, big and small.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting down next to his bedside.

"I've been better." He smirked. Gods, how I loved that smirk of his.

We sat in silence. I've noticed that we rarely talk when we are in each other's presence... But neither one of us is ever annoyed or uncomfortable by it. It seems like the biggest thing that we have in common.

I slumped in my seat and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. _How was I supposed to tell him?_

"How are your cousins?" Bakura asked.

I opened my eyes in response, "Oh they're good. In the three years since I've seen them, they haven't changed."

"Have you?"

That caught me by surprise. Had I changed? Did I stay the same too? "I'd like to think so."

He nodded.

"What are you going to do after you get out of here?"

"I've told Ryou to check me into a hotel. I'm going to look for a job and buy myself a nice apartment. And I'm going to make Ryou come live with me. He crossed the line, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make him suffer."

"He deserves it. Have you told the police already?"

"They were by earlier, but they're coming back tomorrow so I can fill out a report."

"Put him away for the rest of his miserable life." I nodded.

"That is exactly what I plan on doing. He did this to her as well. The bastard."

"Who?"

"My mother."

**Bakura's POV**

Should I tell him? The secret of my family that not even Ryou knows? Should I?

"What did he do to her?"

"It was so long ago... But I was old enough to understand what was happening. My father... he would have many affairs, often bringing them home. When it started my mother tried to stop it. But as it progressed he would lock her up in the basement.

"He would put me, Amane, my sister, and Ryou into my room with a movie playing so we could fall asleep. They did, but not me.

"I would wait until my father's whore was gone, then I would listen to them at the top of the staircase. He would beat her. At first I didn't know why... But as I continued to listen to find out what was going on.

"Apparently, Amane was not Hiroshi's biological daughter. My mother had tried escaping many years ago and got away. She met a man who was nice to her, me, and Ryou.

"They became involved, but soon afterward, my father found us and took us back to his Hell. As soon as we got back he raped her. She became pregnant and he thought it was his, but it was really the other man's.

"My father beat her and raped her. Over and over again. When she couldn't stand it anymore, she committed suicide. Everyone says my mom was selfish to leave her three children with him but I don't.

"My father's story to us was that she was going to work and had a roll over. Amane and Ryou believed him. But my father knew I didn't. He knew that I knew the truth..."

I had never told that story before. That was only a few months before Amane's school bus really _did _roll over.

"That's terrible!" Marik gasped. (A/N: I can't imagine Marik gasping. -.-)

"You're the first I've ever told that story to. Not even Ryou knows..."

"Do...you remember when your mom ran away with you?"

"No. The first memory I have is sitting at the top of the stairs listening to my parents. Hearing my mom's muffled screams and my father's slaps and punches. I hate him so much."

"Hey, you don't have to worry anymore. You're going to be free of him. He won't lay another hand on you, I promise." Marik half smiled.

**Ryou's POV**

I walked into my home. No, not _a _home. My house...no, it's not _my _house, it's my father's house. Its no longer a home. Just a building I sleep in. It hasn't been a home since my mother died, since Amane died, since the first punch Bakura got from my father. This house held so many secrets. Some I knew, some only my father knew and kept hidden, and some Bakura only knew. But sometimes I really don't want to know. Even though I've told myself and Bakura that I do want to know, I really don't. Ignorance is such bliss.

I walked past the family room when the light turned out. I screamed out a bit. I turned and saw my father sitting on a lounge chair. I put my hand on my chest, "Oh! You frightened me." I smiled.

He did not.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

He held up a picture. "What the Hell is this?" He asked very, very calmly.

I took a step forward and squint and saw the picture Yugi and I took for our 1st anniversary. Holding hands and giving each other a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh! That? It was just a dare my friends gave us." I tried my best to say it convincingly.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" He bellowed and rose his hand strike me.

"NO! Please! I'm not like him!" I shrieked.

"Like who?"

"Bakura! I'm not like him!" I repeated.

He slapped me anyway. "You best not be like him." Then he ripped the picture up and threw it at me.

I dropped to the floor crying. How could I have done that to Bakura? I used him to save myself. I sobbed. I was such a terrible brother. After he's risked his neck to save me I just use it to save myself. I'm so evil!! I hate myself.

I heard my father slam the front door. I looked out the window and saw him pull out of the driveway. I wiped my tears away and sprinted up the stairs to Bakura's room. I took the picture of him and me off his nightstand. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Then I grabbed his favorite clothes and packed them into his suitcase. I packed everything he would need to live on his own at the hotel. The whole time I only did it with one hand while the other held the picture of him.

I threw the suitcase into Bakura's car and sped off to take his suitcase to a hotel. To save him from our father.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Please don't hate Ryou! He was only trying to protect himself. Admit it, you'd do the same thing. Well, till the next update. (Whenever that will be. ')**

**--xnightmare'sxnightmarex **


	11. Changing

**Defiant**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for this ridiculously short chapter. I had wanted to give you guys a nice long chapter to end the weekend with, but I also wanted to name this chapter "Changing". If I had made it any longer, the concept of "Changing" would have been lost. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**No POV**

The doctor watched the two boys in the room. It was obvious to really anyone that they were intimate with each. The doctor smiled softy... They really had no idea what a hard life laid ahead of them. But they didn't seem to care. Not at all.

The darker skinned boy brushed the pale boy's hair out of his face, then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. The pale boy's arms wrapped around the tanned boy's neck. Little did the doctor know that this was truly their first kiss without the influence of alcohol.

The tanned boy unlatched their lips, but kept their foreheads together. "I will try to visit you soon, Bakura." He whispered.

The pale boy, Bakura, nodded. "Please do, Marik."

The tan boy, Marik, gave Bakura one last kiss. A passionate one. And when they finally broke it for air, they were still longing for more. Because in a way, to each other, they were the Forbidden Fruit. And it had never felt so good to break the rules.

Marik got up and walked to the door and looked back at Bakura longingly, sighed, then walked out.

**Bakura's POV**

I closed my eyes. Marik had left a little while ago. And he had kissed me, for the first time on his own free will. He had looked like he wanted to tell me something, but when I asked him about it, he just shrugged.

We had spent most of our time just avoiding the other's gaze, silence filled the room. But I liked knowing that he was there.

I got sleepy while he was here, when I had told him, he told me to go to sleep. He held my hand the whole time. But when I woke up and opened my eyes, he quickly took his hand away and looked away. While he was turning, I noticed a blush crept up on his face, but I said nothing.

Marik and I. We made the most unlikely couple. They scoffed at our friendship, and they would laugh at our relationship. But...I didn't care. I hadn't noticed, but since I had met Marik, I didn't try or care about fitting in. I didn't care about what people were saying about me, or what they thought about me, or even if they noticed me...like I used to.

He had changed me. And even in a way, fixed me. I haven't picked up my knife since Marik and I had started walking to school together.

I was truly happy now. Something I hadn't felt in the longest time. And maybe, even the first time in my life.

And he was right, when he said had said, "With love." On our first "date". I had scoffed when I asked him how we were going to be fixed and he answered me like that. But I was wrong to do so. Because he had fixed me, and with love at that. I owe so much...

**Marik's POV**

He's changed me. Who? Him. The white haired boy-- no not boy, a man-- who I met in a bar. Before we had met, the only reason I would kiss anyone would be because I was so wasted I could not think straight. But I was thinking very clearly when I finally kissed Bakura for the first time. It felt like the first thing right I've ever done in my life before.

I remember something he had told me at the hospital. He asked if I was still injecting the drug. He seemed so hurt when I told him that I would probably never quit.

"Let me be your drug." He had breathed to me.

He had said it in such a way that I promised him I would stop.

I've changed, I know I have. He's changed me so much since that night. I wake up now with a reason. Before, when I would wake, I'd think, "Only sixteen more hours until I come back to this." And that was what would keep me going. But... now I want to live for him. For Bakura. He gives me a reason now to wake up.

Gah! How fucking lame! How sappy!

Another change. I'm so fucking in love with him that I've become soft. And for that I should hate him. But I don't. It kinda makes me laugh. Why should I go soft? Why did I go soft? It's not like he needs me to be soft to him. But that's where I'm wrong.

He puts up the "Look at me, I'm so strong and bad-ass. Mess with me and you'll die." act. But I know now that its just a mask he wears. He's taken that mask off for me and has shown me his true colors. He's still just a insecure boy who's afraid of getting hurt. Afraid of failing his brother. But he doesn't realize that that's why I love him. Because he has the courage that people long to possess.

He's so different than when I first met him in the bar. He looked so superior in his black leather jacket. But really, underneath that jacket was just a frightened boy.

When I got home, I went straight to where I had hid my drugs. I took out all the various needles and small plastic bags and looked at them all._ "Let me be your drug..."_ Echoed in my mind. I smiled and threw the needles away and went outside. I set the plastic bags down on the floor and lit a match.

I laughed while I watched them all burn. Almost as if watching my addiction burn away.

Ha! Little did I know that this was going to ruin us.

**No POV**

Change is something that happens everyday. It is the start of something people build themselves on. Change is everywhere. But on this particular day, change is the most important thing happening in a hospital room where a white haired man laid and in an apartment where a troubled Egyptian sat. Because like it or not, these two boys had changed into men all because of the other.

**A/N:...Wow. I honestly didn't think I was going to get this up to 1026 words. When I first wrote this in my notebook, I counted 534 words. So naturally, I'm proud of this chapter. I hope you liked. Oh! And if anyone is looking for a Sickleshipping (Touzoku BakuraxMarik) my friend, thanx-for-da-energy and I are cowriting one. It's called "Forgotten in the Desert" and if you want to read it its on my account.**


	12. Leaving

****

Defiant

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Not only have I been swamped with homework but I got sick and I'm still recovering and I also hit a writer's block, but I had lunch with a friend today and she gave me some helpful tips. I hope you enjoy it!  
Also special thanks to AnimeLoverAngel for giving me the idea for the rave. I'm sure this is not how you wanted it to go and I'm sorry for that. -.- So anyway this chapter is dedicated to her. :D  
**  
Marik's POV**

I'm laying in my bed sweating. My fingers are rapidly drumming the sides of my bed. I can feel my heart racing and I have the urge run up and down the stairs to kill all this extra energy I have. And why do I have this extra energy? Its cuz I'm having drug loss withdrawals. It happens to every drug addict when they decide to kick the drug. Some withdrawals even cause the addicts to hallucinate things. I hope that doesn't happen to me. I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut. Willing for all this to go away.

I had to call Bakura and tell him I couldn't visit. I was so angry that I couldn't. He was getting out today and I couldn't be there. I frowned a bit to myself. That sounded kinda...odd. But whatever...

Hmmm...so I should probably do...something...for him cuz he's getting out of the hospital and all. But what? There was no way in Hell I was taking him to a restaurant for dinner. That would be..._weird_. What else? I could take him to a club. But I'm sure he's been to all the good ones already. A movie maybe? Yeah, I could take him to a really scary movie so that way he would hold on to me-- wait. That sounded pretty idiotic. We both think that scary movies are comical...that really wouldn't work out.

Then it hit me. A rave! I knew this underground rave that would be a lot of fun. I smirked to myself. I truly am an absolute genius.

**Bakura's POV**

The nurses around me would check my machines, write something down, then take me off of that machine. I had about ten machines hooked up to me, but I think that was a bit of an exaggeration. Did I really need ten machines? Ra, you would think I was in a coma or something. Fucking hospitals and their stupid exaggeration.

I had only heard from Ryou once since he got my hotel. In fact... I didn't even see him. He came by to drop off the room key, address, and hotel number while I was asleep. I wonder if he was avoiding me. Oh! And I talked to him for a little while on the phone yesterday. He said he had gotten in a fight with our father. He said Hiroshi had hit him. But...he didn't tell me why. He was keeping something from me and that was very unusual for Ryou.

A nurse rolled in a wheelchair. "Who's that for?" I asked eyeballing it.

The nurse looked at me as if I was stupid. "For you."

I blinked a few times, letting the words sink in. "For..me?...Jeez you people act as if I came back from the dead or something!" I practically yelled. "I can walk on my own."

The nurse smiled softly, "Hospital regulations." Ah, so she was against it too...

She helped me into the wheelchair and wheeled me to the front. "Do you have a car here?" She asked when we got outside.

I nodded, and handed her my parking permit. Ryou had dropped my car off for me. She wheeled me to the car. "Well, Mr. Bakura, please drive safely. And if anything happens, call us immediately."

I nodded, "Okay."

I started the car and began driving to my hotel. My housing for the time being. While I was driving I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bakura!" I heard a voice chirp.

"Um...I need to tell you something..."

* * *

I was slamming my fists into the room at the hotel. How dare he! Ryou...he used me...I wanted to hate him. My brother for doing this to me...but I couldn't. He might have used me and I was angry...but I couldn't hate him. I guess I really can't blame him, he had seen what Hiroshi was capable of and he didn't want that to happen to him.

Again my cell rang, "Hello?"

"Bakura, its me Marik."

"Oh hey...what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a rave with me."

"...Yeah that sounds like fun." I smiled.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven."

**Marik's POV**

I picked Bakura up at his hotel, with my neighbor's car again, and we began driving, "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feeling better, thanks." I said and we settled into a comfortable silence.

It was already nightfall when we arrived at the warehouse. And the rave seemed to be in full swing. We walked in all these people ran up to us. They were all giggling like drunken monkeys. They put all these glow sticks all over us. I ended up having three bracelets on both arms two necklaces and an anklet on my left foot. Bakura had a bunch more. He had four bracelets on one arm and five and his other arm. Then six necklaces.

We just laughed and shrugged it off heading straight into the middle of the dance floor. My mind was making the room spin. All the glow sticks morphed together, everyone seemed to be dancing the same. The music was loud but I could barely hear it. But suddenly I smelt something. It was so strong and beautiful. It was a familiar smell and I could almost taste it in my mouth. It was the smell of cocaine.

I really shouldn't have noticed that. Ecstasy was my drug...but coke was the first drug I began taking. Ra, I'm so stupid. Here I am holding Bakura in my arms and all I can think about is going back on my promise and start the drugs again.

My eyes were bloodshot now, overly glazed in a bad way. Bakura looked at me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure."

I pushed my way through the crowds, looking for the source. Finally I found it. A man in all black was handing them out. I took my wallet out, "How much for a starter?" I asked.

He smirked, "Starters are free with a business card," He winded.

I completely ignored it and took the small plastic bag from him. I poured the contents on the card and positioned it at my mouth. As I was turning I saw Bakura standing there watching me calmly. He looked so sad and betrayed and I knew I had make the biggest mistake ever. "I knew you were too good to be true." He said softly, but I heard it amplified times a thousand. I tried to call him back but by then he had already left running.

I ran as fast as I could to catch up with him. When I caught up with him, I grabbed him by the arms, "Wait Bakura. Listen, let me explain."

He frowned and took my arm off of him. "No! You listen. I'm sick and tire of everyone breaking their promises to me! Just stay the fuck away from me, Marik! I never want to see you again, you bastard." And with that he took off running into the night, while I stood there watching. People like me don't cry, and even if I had just seen the one I loved say he never wanted to see me again, I didn't cry. Not even when two glistening crystals fell down my cheeks I denied them as tears. I don't cry.

**Bakura's POV**

I was walking slowly through the night. Everyone seems to break their promises to me. I guess I'm not worth keeping their promises to.

My mother said she would never let me father hurt me, but she committed suicide and left me wide open to Hiroshi. Amane promised that she would help me with Ryou even if she was the younger one, but she died too. But I really can't blame that on her...Ryou said he would always defend me from Hiroshi, but instead he used me so he wouldn't get hurt. And Marik...damn him! I thought I could trust him. I thought my love wasn't onesided. But I was wrong. He was just like all my one night stands.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and they threatened to spill over. I slammed my fists into one of the trees near me. I hate them all! Every single damn person in the world, dead and alive. I hated them.

**Marik's POV**

It had been a whole week since Bakura broke it off, and he hadn't come to school once. I was beginning to get worried.

Right now I'm in social studies and my boring teacher kept talking about...something...I'm not really paying attention, but what else is new? I'm probably going to flunk anyway.

Suddenly the door swung open and Bakura was standing in the doorway. But...he looked so different. He had black bags under his eyes and his eyes looked bloodshot and tired. But that wasn't the worse, it was the extremely noticeable amount of weight he had lost.

"Mr. Bakura?" The teacher finally noticed him when everyone was done gasping. Stupid whore.

"Child!" She gasped, "What happened to you?!"

He glared at her but it didn't look very menacing. He walked up to her desk and handed her a note.

She read it, signed it, and handed it back to him, "I will take it right now after school okay, Hun?"

He nodded curtly and the teacher tuned to the board and began writing. Bakura was walking towards the door when he noticed me. He glared at me and gave me the finger, then continued walking out.

Some of the students looked back at me and "oooh"'d. I didn't care, they were all stupid and didn't know anything about what was going on between us.

After class, I just sat there. It was the last period of the day and everyone was swarming to get out. So... he still hated me. I really couldn't blame him. I was so stupid. But I'm not going to feel sorry for myself.

Suddenly, the midget's look-a-like came up to me. I glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Is everything okay between you and Bakura?"

I looked at him as if he were stupid. I blinked a couple of times trying to figure out if he was seriously asking me that, "Of course everything is okay between us. Don't you and your look-a-like glare at each other and flick each other off?" I asked sarcastically.

He blushed, "That was a stupid question for me to ask wasn't it?"

I glared at him again, "Go away."

He nodded, "If you need anything, just let us know."

He walked off. The worst part wasn't that he had offered to help me, or the fact that I would eventually lower myself to that level to ask. No, the worst part was that now, they all knew that I was in love with Bakura and I was slowly going to fall apart without him.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...sure wasn't expecting that... But I liked it! :D And now you're all thinking, "You liked it? You sick freak! You just had them break up! I hate you!!" I'm sorry, but now I actually know where I'm going with this story. I can plan ahead now! Hurray! :D  
Oh! And by the way my friend was asking me "Isn't cocaine a worse drug? Why would he switch to ecstasy?" I don't know if cocaine is a worse drug...it might be. Correct me if I'm wrong...anyway the answer to that is that Marik liked amount of energy that ecstasy gives him, its energy that he doesn't usually have. Thanks! Any other questions feel free to ask me. :)**


	13. Death Wishing

****

Defiant

**A/N: **Extra specail thanks to my beta for not only helping me edit this, but also helped me big time with this chapter! I think...that this story is going to be over in a couple of chapters. Four chapters left, if that. I just want let all my readers know that they are all open to send me a message with a pairing and I would be more than willing to write a oneshot. Ummm... here's the shippings I'm willing to write for:

**Psychoshipping** (MarikxBakura) I love this shipping but I would like it if you guys stayed clear of it. I have a bunch of those written already and I'm already working on some more.  
**Theifshipping** (MalikxBakura)  
**Kleptoshipping** (YugixBakura)  
**Darkshipping** (YamixBakura)  
**Antagshipping **(SetoxBakura)  
**Spazzshipping** (JouxBakura) -- I just got into this shipping and I love it.  
**Tendershipping** (RyouxBakura)

So please send in your requests and I'll be more than happy to write it for you.Thanks for your time, on with the next chapter now.

**Bakura's POV  
**They all saw me. They saw me...They know now...the know that I'm not as strong as I once was. They're wondering about me. I heard their whispers wen I passed, "Look! He's anorexic." They would point. Fuck them. So what if I hadn't eaten since the rave? I just wasn't hungry. Or sleep...haven't slept since then either. So what? That doesn't mean I'm anorexic. And so what if I was? If I want to destroy myself they shouldn't care and should stay out of my way. This isn't their freakin' problem...or their life. It was mine. My burden, my mistakes, my life! They should stay out of it!

* * *

Monday morning is the worst. It means its time to wake up again and go to lame, useless school. I hate Monday mornings.

I forced myself out of the bed with the little energy I had left. This night had once again been spent lying in bed forcing myself to sleep. And of course, I couldn't fall asleep. I got up and walked to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror.

Paler than pale face. Hmmm...my cheekbones are staring to show...My eyes look dead, hollow...they are a lot smaller than ever before. The black bags under my eyes had become bigger, darker. I had lost a lot more weight since Saturday. I walked to the little scale in the corner of the of bathroom. 35.38 kilograms...I had lost 25.85 kilograms. How sickening. (35.38 kg is 74 lbs., 25.85 kg is 56.9 lbs.)

Good Ra, I looked terrible...but you know what? I don't even care anymore. I just want to die now...Life _sucks..._

I walked over to the little coffee pot that every hotel room had and made a nice pot. I had no energy left and I really could use the caffeine.

My phone ran, when I looked at the caller I.D. It was Marik. I just glared at the phone as if he could see me. It soon stopped ringing. That was the eleventh time he's tried calling me. He never leaves a message.

Psh! Like I'd actually talk to him...he's the damn reason for this all. I hate him!

...No I don't.

I hit myself hard on the head with my hand. I still fucking love him...

...Boy I'm _so _stupid.

**Marik's POV  
**School sucked today. I know why too. In fact I know why _everything _has sucked. It's because I touched the golden ball. Gah! Why did I do that? Why did I have to go and touch the golden ball?

The golden ball. Ah...there's a story here. _1_There is the golden dragon that holds a golden ball...if you put it in your house you will have good luck. Very good luck...the best luck around. But if you touch the golden ball the dragon holds you have the worst luck in the world. You have disturbed the dragon's slumber and you will pay terribly for it.And guess what? I touched it. Yeah...I can't believe I did, but...

I did.

I need to get my mind off of all this shit going on. I can't believe I thought I was in love with Bakura. Hah! That was stupid of me. When you are on the drug ecstasy, "it is considered unusual for its tendency to produce a sense of intimacy with others..." I read that in a medical book yesterday. I knew it was weird. I knew that I wasn't going soft.

...But I'm not on the drug anymore...and I still love him. Gah! No! Its not true! Its not true!!

I'm laying on my bed...thinking. Ra, I need more of the drug. I need it. But I got rid of it...Where is my dealer when I need him?!...Mi-chi's Bar! I smirk to myself as I lean down to get a box...filled with cash. _A lot _of cash.

Now, I'm dancing at a club. I had just gotten 15 syringes filled with ecstasy. And I had already put every single drop in my system...one after the other._ "__Someone taking Ecstasy should make sure to drink about a pint of water every hour while on Ecstasy, sipping, rather than drinking it all at once. Also, taking breaks from dancing on a hot dance floor to cool off is an important way to reduce the risk of heatstroke." _I don't plan on taking any breaks from this. I plan on dying tonight though. From a heatstroke...I can't wait. I smirk to myself and dance faster.

**Bakura's POV  
**I hadn't seen Marik today. Thank Ra...I had enough people come up to me and gawk at me today. Ryou and the friendship gang had the actual nerve to come up to me and harass the answers out of me.

_I was walking in the hall during lunch. I wasn't hungry, and I had no intention of sitting in the cafeteria with everyone's eyes on me. _

_I got outside and plopped down under a tree and began looking off in the distance...trying to figure out if there was a better life awaiting me...maybe I should just run away. My thoughts were interrupted when all these shadows fell upon me. I glared up to see Ryou's scared eyes. _

"_Oh fuck...what do you want?"_

"_What happened to you, Bakura?" Ryou asked softly._

"_Its none of your business!" I snapped._

_Yugi...Ryou's boyfriend frowned slightly, "Now wait just a minute, he's your brother I think you owe him an explanation for you disappearance and the way you look now." He said softly._

"_What for? So he can blab it to my father? So Hiroshi can come and finally kill me? Maybe you're right. Maybe I should tell Ryou, that way I'll die." _

_They all gaped at me. I had just confessed I wanted to die and that's all they can do? Pah, pathetic. I hate them all._

_Ryou began sobbing, "I'm so sorry, Bakura! I shouldn't have done that! Please, you can't die!"_

_I got up, "I don't need this emotional crap." I walked off._

Hn... I've really made a big mess of my life. I really have...I wish I could turn it all back. I wish I could undo everything. Yelling at Ryou, breaking up with Marik, kissing Marik, meeting Marik, my mother and sister's death, my cutting, my father finding us and bringing us back to the hell of his, and my birth. All of it...maybe then everyone would be happy. I would no longer be stealing their air...wasting it on me.

**Marik's POV  
**I'm sitting at the bar counter now. I feel so dizzy and tired...my skin is very flushed and I've seemed to have stopped sweating even though I feel extremely hot. Ah! I feel so weak...everything is spinning. Then I blacked out.

**Bakura's POV  
**Now I'm just laying in my bed...I wish I could fall asleep. I'm so weak, I'm actually surprised I haven't fainted from the lack of sleep...soon, though. I can tell. Just when I'm drifting off to sleep my cell rings. Growling, I answer it, "_What?!"_

"Is this Bakura?" a timid voice asked on the other line. Male, it was definitely a male.

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

The voice decided to not answer that, "I know you probably hate him, but I know he would've wanted you to know...Marik has just been sent to the hospital because of a heatstroke."

"..." I frowned, "Like I give a damn."

Then I hung up. I sat on my bed for a little while longer...then I got up and ran out of the hotel, calling back the number to find out which hospital.

* * *

_1. _Its real. When I was in Japan I saw one of them. And guess what? I touched it too! And I've seriously had the worst luck since then. I got hit in the head with a basketball on Friday, I got switched into a class filled with preps whom I hate, I'm being stalked by some crazy guy that thinks he likes me. Oh, and when I touched it, I was on the sixth floor. My friend and I started running down the stairs and guess what? I tripped and fell. Its real! Don't ever touch the golden ball! EVER!

* * *

**A/N: Wow...that seemed a bit rushed, no? Eh, what can I say? Actually...I have nothing to say. Until the next update.**


	14. Lying

**Defiant**

**A/N: **I actually have no good excuse as to why this chapter took me forever to get out. But...yeah. Ummm....well enjoy. Sorry it took me so long to update. Also, any ideas for the next chapter would be much appreciated since I have no idea what I'm going to write yet...

**Bakura's POV **

I sat next to Marik holding his hand. His breathing pattern had finally regulated, but he still had to use a breathing tube. His beautiful bronze skin had paled so dramatically that it almost rivaled my own. I'm sure my physical condition was hardly better than Marik's. But I refuse to move from my spot. It is my fault he is like this. I don't deserve to sleep or eat if Marik can't. I _won't. _If I sleep, Marik could wake up. And I can't eat because Marik obviously can't eat. I have only gotten up a couple of times to take care of nature, but that's it.

The nurses are very nice to me. In the beginning they would bring me food from the cafeteria, but when they saw I wasn't eating and not sleeping, they began bringing me coffee. But other than the nurses, I wished to not be bothered by anyone else.

I had been here for three weeks and I found it odd that no one other than I had visited Marik. Where was his family? Did it not care? Well I knew his mom didn't but...what about the cousins that were staying with him?

Ryou had visited a couple of times but he had come to visit _me _not Marik. And so i had told him not to come again if he was just coming to visit me.

I haven't seen him since then.

Suddenly a doctor came in, "Mr. Bakura, you're beginning to look worse than Mr. Ishtar here."

I stretched and yawned, "I feel fine though. I won't leave until Marik wakes up." I looked over at him (Marik) with a hardened heart and a glazed eyes, "You baka." I spat at him.

This is how it always was. One moment I was so sad and frustrated that Marik had done this to himself and the next moment I hated him and felt no guilt.

"Mr. Bakura, I think it would be the wisest decision to get yourself a check up."

"I said I'm fine, dammit!" I angrily punched the table next to where I was sitting, "Just leave me the hell alone!"

The doctor sighed, used to my severe mood swings. He looked down at his clipboard, "Mr. Ishtar's organs seem to be functioning properly again. However, his heart will just randomly start to race. We've been thinking that this might be the reason Mr. Ishtar has not yet woken up."

I nodded. I had began holding Marik's hand again, caressing it lightly. "Well, that's all I wanted to tell you." The doctor hesitated but continued, "Is-Is there any family you want us to contact?"

I growled, "I'm his only fucking family. You got that? _The only!"_

"But what about the other Ishtars? The ones that brought him in?"

"Have you seen any other fucking person visits him but me? And don't even mention Ryou. He doesn't give a damn anyway."

"I understand, Mr. Bakura. Do _you _need anything?"

"I'll live." I mumbled.

* * *

**Malik's POV**

I peered hesitantly into the room. They were there as always. Holding hands as always. One asleep...as always. But...the different thing was that _he _was asleep for the first time.

I walked in, more confident now that I knew _he _was asleep. "Marik..." I sighed when I reached the normally sleeping one. "I wish you'd wake up. I know you've probably seen me looking into your room but not coming in. It's because…well I'm terrified of _him! _I know you love him, but...I dunno...his scary."

I looked over at the white haired male. Bakura, I believe was his name. He was still asleep. I know he's not faking it because his breathing is very heavy and steady…but I still have an uneasy feeling that he's just going to wake up and choke me.

I shook that thought out of my head and looked back at Mark, "I miss you…wake up soon."

"Why the hell are you here?" Came a voice out of nowhere.

"I've been trying to visit him for a long time, but _you're _always here!" I snapped turning to face the man that had spoken.

Bakura scowled, "My presence should not mean anything."

"But it does! If Marik were awake he wouldn't want you here! He told me that he doesn't even like you! That his drugs were making him feel an unnecessary attachment to you!" I cried, trying to provoke him to get him to leave.

Before I knew it, a fist was headed towards my face. The impact sent me flying towards the wall.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with you fucking Ishtars." Bakura spat, walking out of the room.

I smirked and walked over to the chair that Bakura had been occupying, and plopped down. Now _I _will be the one with him when he wakes up and _not Bakura!_

* * *

**Marik's POV **

The first thing I feel is pressure. An immense pressure that feels like it's crushing my chest. I try to move my hand, but it feels like it weighs a million pounds. The next I try doing is opening my eyes, it seems as though my eyelids were glued shut though.

Before I can open my eyes, something registers in my body. Something or rather some_one _is holding my hand. I remember that throughout my sleep this person was always holding my hand. It was a male, I knew that for sure. I would hear him whispering things like "Marik…Marik please wake up. I'm sorry…this is my fault…Please…just wake up." The way he spoke was filled with deep sorrow and complete agony. Each time I heard him speak I wanted to get up and tell it's alright.

I didn't want to wake up…ever. I wanted to keep on sleeping until I died. But…the reason I fought so hard to wake up was because I was almost 100% certain it was Bakura who was holding my hand and telling me all that.

I struggled to open my eyes and when I finally did, I smiled really big expecting see Bakura…but the smile dropped instantly when I saw it was Malik and not Bakura.

Malik immediately noticed that I had woken up, "Oh my God!" He cried, "He woke up! He woke up!"

Soon doctors began rushing in, nurses too. Some began checking some machines that I just realized I was hooked up to. The others began interrogating me on how I felt.

I answered all their stupid questions like "How many fingers am I holding up?" or "Do you remember what happened prior to the accident?" Of course I fucking remember what happened before the 'accident.' The idiots refer to as 'the accident', like hell it was an accident. It was a fucking overdose that I _planned. _It was no way in hell an accident.

Well anyway, the time seemed to fly by and soon Malik and I were just talking. Like I hadn't been in a coma for three weeks.

"Yup…I was here the whole time. Never left your side." Malik declared.

I nodded "And...No one else came to visit me?"

"Hmmm? Like who?"

"Bakura?" I asked quietly.

"He didn't even come once." Malik whispered

"I see." I nodded, I bowed my head and let my hair cover my face as tears began to cascade down my face.


	15. Breaking

**Defiant**

**A/N: **I really enjoyed writing this chapter!  I want to dedicate this chapter to Hikikomori because getting her review in the last chapter really made my day.  And also I want to give a huge thank you to my beta, she really helped me out with this chapter and said wonderful things about my writing that really made me feel nice.  Happy Valentine's day everyone, I hope you all have a better than I will. Well anyway, on with the story!

**Ryou's POV**

I feel so bad. Bakura was right, I shouldn't just be worried about him, and I should be concerned about Marik too. Maybe I should go visit them both. I think I'll bring them flowers. I smiled. Yes, I think I will do just that.

I walked out of my house and got on my bike and began pedaling toward the flower shop. When I got there I chained my bike up and walked inside. I was greeted by the wonderful scent of flowers. There were so many different colors and shapes. Some had balloons, others had stuffed, and the rest didn't have anything. I love flower shops. 

"What kind of flowers should I get them?" I mused to myself. Roses? No, that's too much of what a lover would do. Baby's breath? I leaned in to smell them, then cringed. No, they're out too. Birds of Paradise? I walked to the section where the Bird of Paradises were located. They smelt nice…but I didn't like the way they looked.

I walked around the little shop looking around. Then I stopped. Carnations! A smile spread across my face, perfect. I picked twelve white carnations and twelve red carnations. Next, I chose two vases that were similar; they were both clear blue and had two slim curves. I put half of the white carnations in one vase and the other half in the other vase. Then I did the same for the red carnations.

They turned out to be very pretty bouquets. I bought a "Get Well Soon" balloon for Marik's vase and a teddy bear for Bakura's vase.

This was great. I smiled; I couldn't wait to give them their flowers.

Marik's POV

I was still hooked up to machines in this goddamned hospital. But this time I was alone, Malik had gone home to freshen up and tell Isis and Rishid that I was out of my coma. He had all but ran out of my room, like he couldn't wait to get away from me.

I sighed. That didn't really surprise me. Everyone who supposedly loved me always left. Like Bakura. Damn him! That bastard. I was worried sick when he went to the hospital both fucking times! But he did he come visit me? Hell no, he's just too damn prideful. I hadn't realized that I was clenching my fists until they started bleeding. I shook my head. We had broken up, so I guess that's why. He wasn't obligated anymore…But—I shook my head again. Best not to dwell on this subject. I would only get mad and the stupid nurses would be all over me. Fuck them.

I was just dozing off when I heard someone at the door. "I didn't expect you back so soon, Malik." I said, not opening my eyes.

"I'm not Malik." A soft voice stated, "It's me, Ryou."

I opened my eyes. It _was _Ryou, Bakura's little brother. What the hell was he doing here? He was holding two flower vases, too. What was going on?

He smiled and put one vase on the table near my bed and the other one on the windowsill. Then he walked back to my bed and sat on the chair. He was still smiling.

I looked at the flowers. White and red? I frowned. "Why suck girly colors?" I asked at the same time he said, "It's so nice to see you awake."

"Oh! Red carnations stand for admiration and white carnations stand for ardent love. I chose red because I admire your and Bakura's strength, and the ardent love stands for the love you and Bakura share." He smiled.

I frowned, what the hell was he talking about? "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you of course."

"No shit, Sherlock. I mean why?"

He shrugged, "I felt bad."

I frowned deeper. What the fuck…? Was I supposed to know what he was talking about?

He was looking around the room now, "So where's Bakura? Did he go home after you woke up?"

"What?"

"I'm sure he probably wants to be here but you know. He probably felt dirty. I mean, three weeks is a long time for not showering right?"

"Kid, you've really got me lost. Why would I know where your brother is? Supposedly he never came to visit me."

Ryou's eyes widened and he tried to stifle a gasp. "Who told you that? Bakura refused to leave this spot while you were in the coma."

I stared at him blankly, like an idiot. "Uhh….but…he wasn't here when I woke!"

"Someone's been lying to you, Marik. And I suspect the reason Bakura wasn't here was because the person who's been lying to you lied to Bakura, too. How long have you been awake?"

"A day."

Ryou rose, "Well if Bakura left before you woke and neither of us have seen him, I should go look for him and make sure he's still alive." He smiled sadly, "I'll try to visit again soon. And if I find him I'll try to get him to come."

I grunted, "Why would you do that?"

Ryou looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. He looked back at me, "Because you two are happy when you're together. I owe it to Bakura for you two to be happy." After he said that he slipped out of the room.

Two hours after Ryou left, a serious looking doctor walked in. "Hello there, Mr. Ishtar. I'm Dr. Sousuke; I've been the doctor who monitored you during your whole coma. I'm sorry I couldn't have been here when you woke up yesterday. It was my day off."

"Nice to meet ya, Doc."

The doctor gave a small smile. Then he went about checking my machines and asking me questions on how I felt. As he was walking out I called out to him, "You said you were the doctor who monitored me during the coma right?"

"Yes that's right." Sousuke nodded.

"Who visited me?"

"Hmm?" He thought it was a strange question, but I had to know. "Well there was this one person who was here everyday. And in your first of the coma there was this other person who came once or twice."

"And he looked me or…?"

"No, he had snowy white hair. In fact they both did. What was his name again…? Oh right, Bakura I believe it was."

I nodded, "Thank you…"

So it was true…But why had Malik lied? My anger began flaring. Why the hell had Malik lied?! Ra, be on his side and don't let him come here. If he does, I'll kill him.

"Hey Marik, I'm back," Ra isn't on his side today.

He sat next to me and I grabbed his hand and held them tightly. "Did you have a nice break?"

He smiled. "Isis and Rishid said they'd come to visit tomorrow."

"Tell them not to bother."

"Why not?"

"I'll be out in a couple days." I grunted.

"Alright…Well if you insist." Malik relented reluctantly.

I squeezed his hands. "You lied to me."

"What?"

I twisted his fingers. "You lied to me." I repeated.

"Marik! Stop!" He cried.

I twisted harder. "No! You fucking lied to me! You lied!"

"About what?"

I heard a crunch from his fingers but I just kept on twisting. "About Bakura! You lying deceiving bastard! You lied!"

Malik was sobbing now. "Stop it, Marik! I'm sorry!" He screamed in agony.

That caught the nurses' attention. They ran into my room and saved Malik from crutches. "I'll fucking kill you, Malik, when I get out of here! I'll kill you!"

"Marik! What's wrong with you?" Dr. Sousuke hissed.

I ripped the IV out of my arm and all the other wires that were attached to me and I didn't even note the pain. I jumped off my bed and ran after Malik. He was backing away from me and I leaped towards his neck. One thought was in my head: _Choke him to death. _I put my hands around his neck and began squeezing.

A few nurses and Sousuke pulled me off of Malik. I screamed out, "I'm going to kill you Malik. I _will _kill you!" A bunch more nurses ran towards me and began pushing me back to me bed. "Let me go!" I screeched.

They gave me a shot while I was thrashing against the nurses trying to get Malik. "I'll kill you Malik! I swear to the gods I'll kill you!" I screamed before whatever was in the shot made me pass out.

**A/N: **I hope this chapter was satisfying enough. Malik totally got what he deserved don't' you think?  Again, happy Valentine's everyone! )--',----

\


	16. Forgiving

Defiant

Marik's POV

It had been a couple days since Ryou had visited me, and I was lying on my bed in the hospital dozing on and off. Most of the doctor's and nurses were still mad at me for what I had done to Malik…not that I cared much what they thought. He deserved it so I'm proud of what I did. The nurses said I should be praying that Malik doesn't press charges against me. I had laughed when they told me that, I replied to them by saying that he was my cousin and families didn't do that sort of thing to each other. They had eyed me wearily and said they had seen families go crazy and do worse, but I had just shrugged in reply.

I didn't tell them but I know Malik won't press charges. He can't. Isis won't let him. She probably already has some crazy punishment planned for me but I don't care. He had it coming and should've foreseen it the moment he lied to me.

As I was falling asleep, I saw someone standing in the doorway in the corner of my eye. When I tried getting a better view of the person, it just disappeared. Who was it? Why were they just watching me? I began to sweat and panic, what if it was Ra coming for me…?

…Ah fuck it. It was probably my imagination and I wouldn't care if it were Ra anyhow.

*

When I awoke I had the eerie feeling that I wasn't alone. I silently chided myself, of course I wasn't alone, I was in a fucking hospital. I was letting that figure get to me. I growled softly.

"You sound like a freaking animal." Someone said beside me.

I almost yelped out because it scared me but then I thought to myself, "What the hell? I don't _yelp_." I glared and looked over to see who was watching me while I slept. And surprise, surprise it was Bakura.

I looked him up and down. His clothes were tattered and he smelt…_weird_. I cringed. "You look like shit."

He snorted, "If it isn't the pot calling the kettle black." He said nonchalantly.

I grunted. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Oh well…you know…"

People like us didn't apologize very well. It was difficult just to utter the word 'sorry'. It was a total blow to our ego. So that's why I said, "Actually no, I don't know. Please enlighten me."

Bakura glared at me but complied. "Well for not understanding how difficult it was for you to quit the drugs and jumping to conclusions when I saw you with the coke and just leaving you."

"What of it?"

He said something softly that I didn't catch.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm _sorry_, okay? There are you happy?" He shouted.

I put a finger over my smirking lips. "There are patients trying to sleep here." I said mocking a doctor. Then I grinned maniacally as if it was the funniest thing I had ever heard. Bakura looked at me as if I was crazy, which I was and he should know. Then we settled into a comfortable silence.

Neither of us moved or spoke, just stared each other down as if one of us was going to jump up and attack the other. Finally I broke it, "Okay. I forgive you."

He looked at me blankly and said nothing.

"What? You don't believe me? Well that's fine, believe whatever the hell you want."

"I didn't say I didn't believe you." Bakura tried arguing.

"You didn't have to, your expression was enough."

He glared at me and I glared back. "Look, I didn't come here to hear shit from you."

"Then why _did_ you come? After all, that's all I ever give you."

"I came here because after my stupid brother found me he wouldn't shut up about coming here."

I gasped mockingly, "You mean to tell me that you were actually at home and couldn't shower? My, my I never thought you a pauper."

Bakura opened his mouth to retort but closed it again. He didn't know what to say, I see. "Why are you really here? Obviously, Ryou hasn't seen you."

His features softened for a moment before hardening again. "I really did want to say…sorry for everything…I was here everyday you know…during your coma."

I nodded, "Yeah I know... Err, thanks I guess."

He shrugged and looked away, "Whatever, no big deal."

I was going to say something but that's when a nurse popped her head in, "Sorry sir, visiting hours are over."

Bakura just nodded and got up, "Just as well anyway."

"Wait." I said before he started walking.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"Eat something, you look like a fucking skeleton and it's creepy."

He glared, "Fine."

When he got to the door I said, "Wait," again.

"_What?"_ He snapped.

"You better fucking visit me again, you asshole." I growled.

He just grinned before disappearing out the door. I let a smile wash over my features. Perhaps things with Bakura weren't over just yet.

A/N: Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile since I last updated, I want to apologize for that. It's because of my carpal tunnel and lack of inspiration that I have not updated sooner. Sorry this chapter was a bit short, I really liked the way it ended so I didn't want to write anymore. Please, please if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! Also, I'll be writing a puppyshipping for thanx-for-da-energy soon and in return she'll be writing me a psychoshipping, so check it out if you're interested.


	17. Fixing

**Defiant**

**A/N: **The next chapter will be the last one. Please let me know if you want a sad ending or a happy one. :) Thanks to everyone who waited patiently for this next chapter! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kagimine who made me work really hard on this chapter haha. :D I hope you enjoy!!

**Bakura's POV**

True to my word, I visited Marik again in the hospital. When he saw me he said "What are you doing here?"

I smirked and replied while sitting next to him, "Well you're here aren't you."

"Hn."

We settled into a comfortable silence, every once in awhile we'd bring something up and talk about it. Like he mentioned how Malik had lied about me not visiting him and how he had broken his fingers. It amused me greatly that I even let a small smile appear on my lips. The rest of the time it was silent up until a nurse come in.

"Hello, Marik!" She cheered. "We have a date set for your release!"

"Great." He mumbled.

"It's set for two weeks from today." She continued. "We already contacted your family, but they said that they won't be able to come."

"That's fine, I don't care."

The nurse looked a bit stunned. "Oh, ok."

"Is there anything else you need? As you can see I have a guest here." He gestured to me and I grinned at her showing my fangs.

"No...no, that's all." She murmured and scooted out of the room.

"Because we were so busy in our silence." I commented sarcastically looking at fingernails.

"It was more important than talking to her." He retorted, I looked up and he looked me in the eyes. "You'll be here?"

"For your release date?" He nodded and I continued. "Would it displease you if I didn't?"

"Ch, I don't care what you do." He denied.

"Well then, I guess your question doesn't need an answer." I smirked.

He looked crestfallen for a moment before hiding behind a stoic mask. He studied my face for a moment as if looking to see if it would give him the answer he wanted, after a moment he simply nodded curtly. "It doesn't." He agreed.

My smirk widened. "You're such a liar." Instead of giving him time to respond to my accusation, I stood up. "I'll see you later then." I leaned in close enough for our lips to meet but not close enough to kiss him. "You'll miss me, but whether or not you're man enough to admit is another story." I felt him shudder then tense up. I chuckled softly before closing the remaining distance for a kiss. Then I quickly slipped away.

**Marik's POV**

A couple of hours after Bakura left I received a phone call from Isis. She informed me that she and Rishid were being detained at the museum because they were finishing up the work they had come to do. She also told me that Malik would not be coming either because we still had things to clear up. She was really sad that she couldn't come and repeatedly asked me if I minded. I told her no, I was perfectly capable and used to being on my own. After listening to her go on about how sorry she was, I hung up the phone assuring her that I would be fine.

A week later I recieved another phone call. "Marik?"

"Yes?" I answered uncertainly.

"Do you recognize my voice?"

A chill ran through my body. It was my dealer. "Yes."

"You've been out of commission these past few weeks, even loosing me money. It's quite unacceptable. But I, being merciful as I am, have decided to cut you a break. I want you to never show your face here again. Not to buy and not to sell. And if I ever see you or your stupid slut mother in my club again, I will kill you on the spot without a second thought. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir" I whispered clutching the hospital phone tightly so it wouldn't shake.

"Good." Then the line went dead.

I breathed out a sight of relief. Almost all of my problems were taken care of. I closed my eyes but when I did I heard Bakura's voice again saying "Whether or not you're man enough to admit it is another story."

I growled softly and clenched my hands into fists. I am a man, dammit, and a great one at that! I fell asleep assuring myself of that, hoping that by morning I would be able to believe it.

*

On the day of my release, the nurse wheeled me out on a wheelchair. They assured me it was standard procedure. They dropped me off outside in the front of the hospital and who should I see but Bakura standing with his back towards me. I went and stood next to him and he turned to look at me.

"I thought you weren't going to come." I began.

"I never said I wasn't. I remember asking you if you would mind if I didn't come," he retorted nonchalantly.

"Perhaps but you implied you wouldn't be coming."

He merely shrugged and walked off. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I inquired following behind.

"My car."

Oh.

We walked to it slowly, bringing up mundane subjects. Bakura's car was an old black Sedan. The seats and the rest of the interior was gray leather. When Bakura began driving, he played a song that was in a different language and gothic sounding.

"Is that German?" I asked after awhile.

He nodded, "But the chants are in Latin."

"Ah."

When the Latin came up he would mutter along under his breath. Imperio, imperio, inferna, fortuna, crudelitas…

It soon ended, "Pretty cool song." I voiced.

"The best song." He corrected and proceeded to play it over again.

We reached our destination which was a café I recognized as the place of our first date. We stepped out and walked in, sat at a booth in the back. A plain looking waitress came by to take our order.

"I'll have a small Coke and a plain cheeseburger." He ordered and looked at me.

"Err…I'll have the same thing."

"Fries with that?" Came the monotonous reply.

"No for both." Bakura answered.

"Kay, it'll be out in a while." She said and walked to the kitchen.

"My cousins are going back to Egypt." I stated.

"Are you glad?"

I thought for a moment then shrugged. "Yeah, it'll be nice not to have someone breathing down my neck."

Bakura nodded. "Had they planned on staying longer?"

"They had. But when they found out that the museum was having a segment on ancient Egypt they decided to help out. They're both ancient Egypt scholars." I explained while he listened thoughtfully.

"The older ones right, not Malik."

"Not Malik." I confirmed.

Our food came in then and we slowly ate while Bakura continued to question me on my family. When he had finished interrogating me, I asked him, "Where's you father?"

He tensed up. "He's in Egypt again, he left not an hour after he attacked me." He shrugged, "I don't really give a damn about him. I'm moving out once I graduate."

"Skipping town?" I grinned.

"Yeah. Want to join me?" He said back smirking largely.

I simply smiled and gave no answer as I leaned back in my seat. We finished eating in silence. As I was about to pay, Bakura stopped me. "I've got it. Consider it a gift for your release." He smiled slyly and walked out with me trailing behind.

We got back into his car and he began driving in the direction towards my apartment building. When we got there, he was just going to drop me off but I didn't let him. "Do you want to come up?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Sure but I can't stay long." Then, as an afterthought, he said, "I've got a job interview." He smiled sheepishly.

"For what?" I asked as we got out of the car and began walking to my apartment.

"Cashier." He replied simply.

When we got to my door, I put the key in. "Home sweet home." I announced sarcastically throwing open the door.

He walked in and I followed. The curtains had been drawn up and the mess was cleaned. He looked around then turned to look at me with a smirk. "Nice."

We heard a noise from the kitchen and both of us turned to look at it. "Marik?" Isis came out, "Oh!" She exclaimed when she saw Bakura. "Hello, I am Isis. Marik's cousin. You must be…Bakura? Marik's told me about you."

He shot a look over at me with a raised eyebrow, then turned his attention to Isis. "I am." He confirmed. "Marik's mentioned you, too."

Isis smiled briefly. "Oh you're kind, I'm sure Marik _didn't _speak of us, he doesn't think very highly of us because we're 'intruding on him'."

"You're right." He agreed heatedly. "He's a right bastard to everyone." He laughed and Isis chuckled nervously while I watched, dumbfounded.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Isis. I'm sorry to have to leave so soon, but I've a job interview in a bit." Bakura charmed.

"Very nice to meet you." Isis smiled, shaking his hand. Then to turned to me, "You should follow his example."

"You should." He chided me then grinned and pecked me on the lips while I stood stiffly. "See ya."

"Later." I mumbled to his retreating back then looked at Isis expectantly.

"He's nice." She said pleasantly.

I shook my head and corrected her, "He's just a good actor."

She clicked her tongue disbelieving and began walking back to the kitchen. "We're leaving tomorrow at noon and have already arranged for a cab to pick us up."

"Your nice way of saying you don't want me to drop you off?" I asked her back, not bothering to follow her.

She turned around and watched me for a while then sighed, "No, my nice way of saying you'll be starting school again tomorrow. Regardless of the fact you just got out of the hospital. Now you have things to mend with Malik so go. He's sulking in your room."

I frowned, but complied anyway by walking into my room. I ignored his look from my bed and sat down at the desk. We stared each other down before I broke it. " I quit the drugs. This time for real. I was detoxing at the hospital, that's why they kept me so long." I nodded. "So I'm sorry for lying when you first came."

"It's okay. What matters is that you're off now." He replied after some time. Then it was quiet again, he looked over at the wall right above my head and said, "I'm sorry about lying to you about Bakura's visits. I blamed him as the reason why you were in a coma and it didn't help that most of our encounters had been heated."

I nodded again. "I won't apologize about breaking you're fingers. You deserved it no matter what you believed before." His face contorted into a grimace but nodded anyway. I stood. "I guess this will be the last time we see each other for a long time. Take care of yourself." Then I walked away.

*

I went back to school like Isis told me to do. Bakura had decided to return also so we spent most of our time together in between classes. We only had three months left of school, but both of us already had everything we needed in order to graduate. The months passed by very quickly and a day before graduation Bakura took me over to a tree and told me, "I found an apartment about fifty miles outside of Domino in a small city. Low rent for a decent place. I'm going to be moving there the day after tomorrow."

"Hmm I see." I replied with a frown on my face.

"You never answered my question." He leaned back on the tree trunk and crossed his arms.

My frown deepened, "You didn't ask me a question."

"I did, three months ago I asked you if you wanted to move in with me." He smirked then, "In not so many words."

Then I remembered, when I thought he had been joking he was actually serious. I wondered if he had been waiting for an answer this whole time. "Sure…I can help out on rent if you want." I offered.

His smirk turned into a genuine grin. "Definitely. We'll be happier there."

And I silently agreed.


	18. Ending

**Defiant**

A/N: Well here we are, at the final chapter. I apologize profusely for how long this took me to write; suffice it to say that I had a really bad year. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me till the end, everyone's reviews helped me keep going whenever I wanted to abandon this story, and I appreciate it. :)

And especially thanks to Sam, my faithful beta who's helped me so much on this journey! And to TheRandomQueen (new penname and she didn't even tell me! .), Kagimine, Sweetpeacee, IamTerra, Hikikomori, Kuro Ookami Hatake, thanx-for-da-energy, did I get everyone? I think so, the whole gang *huggles*

So without further ado, I present to you the final chapter of Defiant.

_**One Year Later**_

**Ryou's POV**

I watched as Bakura anxiously paced the room before sitting down next to Marik at the kitchen table, and began drumming his fingers on the top. He glanced at the clock, his fingers stopping then resuming at a faster pace when he realized the time. This continued for about five minutes with Marik and I both watching before Marik put his hand over Bakura's, stilling the movement and seeming to calm Bakura down. It was odd seeing Bakura display his anxiety, but I guess the impending arrival of our father set his nerves alight.

Marik and Bakura had been living together for a year now in a city half an hour out of Domino. I saw them every weekend, but when my father arrived back home from Egypt two months earlier, my visits had to cease. This, of course, roused curiosity from Bakura and so he called looking for me. My dad heard me on the phone explaining the situation and after I got off the phone, he told me to plan my usual weekend trip out there. So with his "blessing", I was able to continue visiting without any problems, until a week ago when he told me he wanted to visit Bakura and Marik. I called Bakura with the offer, and he said no, but the next day I received a call from Marik accepting the offer.

My father wanted me to go out before he did so I could let them know he'd be there soon. Since my arrival, Bakura's been on edge. Because Marik's hand was still over his, Bakura began tapping his foot impatiently. He glanced over at the clock again and muttered, "When is he going to get here?" Marik and I glanced at each other briefly before Marik turned his attention back to Bakura.

He was going to say something but was interrupted by the doorbell. Bakura looked at the door nervously, but with another touch on the hand from Marik, Bakura's nerves melted behind a mask and he coolly went to answer the door.

"Hey, Dad," he greeted, steeping aside to let our dad in, Bakura led him into the kitchen where Marik and I were sitting, "I never properly introduced to my," he hesitated before carrying smoothly on, "boyfriend, Marik. Marik, this is my dad."

Marik stood from his chair and cautiously extended his arm towards my dad, "A pleasure to meet you, sir."

My dad nodded stiffly, "Likewise." He looked around the spacious apartment. "A nice place you got here, Bakura," he looked over at Marik and added, "Marik." He offered a tight smile.

"Thanks," Bakura answered his face unchanging. "It's a simple place; we're in the kitchen, and there's a family room, bedroom, and two bathrooms." As he listed off the rooms, he gestured in their general direction.

"Oh? And low rent?" Dad walked around the room, inspecting every detail.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Marik answered, walking over to Bakura to snake an arm around his waist.

Dad stopped walking and looked over at the pair. He flinched slightly before recovering and resuming their conversation. As they carried on with their small talk, I excused myself to make sandwiches. "What are you doing now?" Dad asked.

"I'm working two part-time jobs in retail, and Marik's working full time." Bakura answered, releasing himself from Marik's hold and sitting down at the table. The other two followed and sat down as well.

"And your plans for the future?" Dad inquired, as I served the first of the sandwiches.

"Nothing for now. We're just seeing where the tide will take us." Bakura replied, entwining his fingers with Marik's.

Then, our father did something surprising. He looked at their entwined fingers and back at them with a small genuine smile and said, "Well as long as you're happy."

It was in that moment that Bakura and I realized that our father was making a real effort to make amends with the past. Bakura relaxed and looked over at Marik with a smile playing at his lips, "Yeah, I'm happy where I am."

After I finished serving the rest of lunch and we ate, I was leaving to let the three of them bond but as I was opening the door, my father stopped me and said in a quiet voice, "I'd like to meet your boyfriend before I'm off to Egypt again, Ryou."

A grin broke my face, "I'd like that a lot, Dad." He nodded before walking slowly back into the kitchen. Like Bakura, I think we're all happy where we are now, and the future no longer seemed as scary.

**OWARI**

**A/N:** Just a quick note to plug (shamelessly), I'll be writing an original slash series so if anyone's interested feel free to message me about it or just head over to my profile for details.


End file.
